True Blood Twilight Version
by stargazerin
Summary: True Blood 1x01 Strange Love mit den Charas von Twilight. Is witzig LOL canon-pairing, human/vampire, hoffentlich kaum OOC außer Angela , ratet T vor allem wegen Sprache ? Sookie&Bill als Bella
1. 1x01 Part 1 BPOV

_**True Blood Twilight Version**_

_**1x01 "Strange Love" Pt 1 - Bellas POV**_

Die dritte Spätschicht in Folge. Ein Glück hatte ich danach einen ganzen Tag frei und musste erst zur Nachtschicht wiederkommen. Ein Glück ging diese Schicht nur noch zwei Stunden.

Ich war Isabella Marie Swan, Kellnerin im Black's, dem zentralen Treff in Forks, Washington. Mein Leben verlief bisher sehr eintönig. Kindergarten, Schule, Kellnerin. Das letzte Mal war ich außerhalb von Forks, als … ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal außerhalb von Forks war. Eine Kleinstadt, mit etwas mehr als dreitausend Einwohnern.

Das war mein Leben. Gemeinsam mit meiner Oma Adele wohnte ich am Rande der Stadt. Renee, meine Mutter, war vor mehreren Jahren gestorben. Charlie, mein Vater, war der hiesige Polizeichef. Er bevorzugte es, allein zu Leben. Ich persönlich dachte, es war für ihn zu schmerzvoll mit der Mutter seiner toten Frau zusammen zu wohnen.

Tyler Crowly, einer der Köche im Black's, versuchte mit mir ein Gespräch anzufangen, während er eine weitere Bestellung fertig machte.

„Oh, Bella! Du siehst aus wie ein Pornostar mit der Schminke und dem Lippenstift! Hast du ´n Date?"

Ich schaute ihn angewidert an, „Nein, mit Make-Up lassen die viel mehr Trinkgeld springen."

Tyler fing an zu lachen, „Ja, das hat Stil! Diese Prolls fallen doch immer auf die Verpackung rein." Das, meine Damen und Herren, war typisch Tyler.

Selbstzynisch fügte ich an, „Und ich kriege noch mehr, wenn ich mich benehme, als hätte ich Luft in meinem Hirn. Aber wenn nicht, dann haben alle Angst vor mir."

Tyler schaute mich aus seinen Augenwinkeln an. Wahrscheinlich sollte es sexy wirken. „Nein, die haben keine Angst vor dir, du scharfes Luder. Die haben Angst vor dem, was zwischen deinen Beinen ist."

Geschockt schaute ich ihn an, „Tyler! Ich will dein versautes Gequatsche nicht hören."

Zur gleichen Zeit kam meine Kollegin an – Jessica.

„Aha, du weißt also, was zwischen den Beinen einer Frau ist, Tyler?", fragte sie kritisch mit Humor in ihrer Stimme.

Er schaute sie belehrend an, „Ich weiß, dass jeder Mann, egal ob er schwul oder hetero ist, panische Angst davor hat."

Ich fasste es nicht. Wo war ich da nur gelandet? „Tyler!", schrie ich erneut.

Doch da kam auch schon Lauren an – die dritte von uns Kellnerinnen.

„Oh, worüber sprecht ihr denn gerade?"

Während Tyler ihr mit „Frauen." antwortete, entgegnete Jessica ihm lachend, „Hey, jetzt hör mal zu. Nicht alle sind schwul oder lesbisch, okay? Nicht jeder ist unbedingt scharf auf Sex mit dir."

„Oh du würdest dich wundern Jessica, ein paar Leute die du kennst!", zeigte er höhnisch mit dem Finger auf sie. Ich schaute sie fragend an, während sie lachte.

Lauren stieg in das Gespräch ein und scherzte, „Ich will jedenfalls keinen Sex mit dir."

Jessica konnte sich einen weiteren Kommentar auch nicht verkneifen, „Nein, ich auch nicht."

Doch Tyler kam nur noch mehr in Schwung, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was ihr verpasst. Diese Hüften sind schon seit sechs Jahren im Geschäft!"

Lauren schaute ihn flirtend an und tat so, als würde sie in seine Bewegungen einsteigen, „Nein Baby. Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, „Sieh dir mal diesen Knackarsch an. Willst du nicht mal zupacken?", klopfte sexy auf ihren Hintern und verschwand in dem Getümmel der Gäste.

Oh Gott, wie war ich nur hier her geraten – und das auch noch freiwillig - na ja, mehr oder minder.

Ich griff schnell meine Bestellung, um sie endlich auszuliefern. Denise und Nic - mussten sie sich ausgerechnet an einen Tisch setzen, den ich bediente? Beide lächelten mir freundlich ins Gesicht, als ich ihnen ihr Essen reichte, doch ich sah es Menschen an, wenn sie was vorspielten. Und ich wusste, wie die beiden wirklich waren.

Zurück an der Bar, setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und Jake sah mich mitleidig an, „Lass dich von denen nicht ärgern. Das sind sie nicht Wert."

Ich schaute ihn dankbar an, „Ich weiß, Jake. Aber die letzten Tage waren ziemlich aufreibend für mich und diese Nacht ist einfach ziemlich stressig. Ich hatte wirklich schon bessere Nächte."

Jake lächelte. „Also, kann ich irgendwas tun, damit sie besser werden?"

Uhm, konnte er? Ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte ich das. Ich ließ seinen Kommentar unbeantwortet und schaute ihn nur verwirrt an, ehe ich mich aus Mangel einer Antwort wegdrehte.

In diesem Augenblick allerdings durchfuhr mich ein elektrischer Schlag. So ein kleines Kribbeln, was Menschen manchmal haben, wenn sie wissen, dass etwas Aufregendes passieren wird. Unwillkürlich drehte ich mich um, und da stand er – in seiner vollen Perfektion – ein Vampir. In unserer Bar! Vor meinen Augen!

Mit dem aufgeregtesten Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ich jemals hatte, drehte ich mich wieder zu Jake um, „Jake, ich glaube wir haben unseren ersten Vampir zu Gast!" Oh, war das aufregend.

Doch Jake konnte meine Aufregung nicht teilen, „Ja, möglicherweise."

Was hörte ich da raus? Enttäuschung? Ich weiß es nicht, es war mir auch egal. Euphorisch lachte ich ihn an, „Ich fasse es nicht, hier bei uns in Forks! Jake, darauf warte ich schon seit sie vor zwei Jahren aus ihren Särgen gekrochen sind!"

Und in der Tat hatte ich darauf gewartet, seit die Vampire an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen waren.

Und dieser Vampir setzte sich auch noch in meinen Tischbereich. Dummerweise direkt neben Denise und Nic. Noch immer aufgeregt wie ein kleines Schulmädchen schnappte ich mir das Tablett und eilte zu ihm.

„Hallo, was darf ich Ihnen heute Abend schönes bringen?", fragte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Er schaute zu mir auf und ich starrte in das schönste Gesicht, in welches ich jemals geschaut hatte. Seine goldenen Augen fesselten mich vom ersten Moment an.

Er setzte ein leicht schiefes Lächeln auf, „Haben Sie etwas von dem TruBlood?"

Ich war tierisch aufgeregt. „Nein", begann ich zu stottern. Warum musste ich immer stottern, wenn ich nervös war? „Nein, tut mir sehr leid. Wir hatten mal welches. Aber das hat niemand gekauft, und mittlerweile ist es schlecht geworden.", erzählte ich ihm. „Sie sind unser erster", und hier ertönte meine Stimme plötzlich eine Oktave höher, „Vampir."

Interessiert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er seinen Blick leicht nach unten senkte und verschmitzt fragte, „Sieht man das so offensichtlich?"

Gott, dieses Lächeln war hinreißend! Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr wie, aber ich habe es geschafft ihm zu antworten, „Ja, ich habe es gewusst, als Sie hier reinkamen. Ich kann's kaum glauben, dass es sonst niemand hier bemerkt hat."

Mit einer etwas ernsteren Miene hielt er dagegen, „Er schon", und zeigte auf Jake.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn freundlich den Vampir mit einer Kopfneigung grüßen.

„Oh, machen Sie sich um Jake keine Sorgen. Der ist ganz pflegeleicht."

Danach entstand ein Schweigen zwischen uns. Ein Schweigen, in dem ich nicht nur rot wurde, sondern ihn mir noch genauer anschauen konnte. Er hatte bronzenes, zerzaustes Haar, was ihn unheimlich sexy wirken lies. Seine goldenen Augen waren wie ein Spiegel in seine Seele und sein Lächeln war einfach göttlich.

Doch dann besann ich mich plötzlich wieder auf meine Umgebung, und die Tatsache, dass ich ihm als Kellnerin etwas Zutrinken anbieten musste. „Was ist? Trinken Sie denn noch etwas anderes?"

Er schaute mich intensiv und interessiert an. „Ganz offen gesagt, Nein." Mit jedem Wort wurde sein Blick intensiver. „Aber Sie können mir gern ein Glas Rotwein bringen, damit ich einen Grund habe, hier zu sein."

Wie beschämend, ich wusste eigentlich nicht wirklich viel über Vampire. Ich war erstaunt, dass er etwas bestellte, was er nie trinken würde. Aber ich war traurig, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war.

Ein Blick in seine Augen und ich vergaß erneut die ganze Welt. Ob ich ihm nun die Wahrheit sagen wollte, oder nicht. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß allerdings noch, dass ich es einfach tat. „Also, egal aus welchen Grund. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Sie hier sind."

In seinen Gesichtszügen spiegelte sich Faszination, Bewunderung und Schock wieder. Ich war zu verlegen, um ihn noch länger anzuschauen und schrieb deshalb sinnloserweise seine Bestellung auf ein Blatt Papier auf meinem Tablett.

Aber noch ehe der Vampir antworten konnte, drehten sich Denise und Nic um, „Hören Sie nicht auf Bella, sie erzählt manchmal zu viel. Ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt, wissen Sie?"

Ich hätte schwören können, der Vampir verdrehte seine Augen. Doch ich war viel zu gedemütigt, um weiter in seiner Gegenwart zu sein.

„Ich hol Ihnen mal den Wein.", war alles was ich sagen konnte. Wenn ich auch nur einen Augenblick länger da geblieben wäre, wären mir Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Nic hatte ihm ein eindeutiges Bild von mir gegeben.

Ich kehrte also wieder zur Bar zurück und lehnte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme. Doch ich konnte es nicht lassen, ich musste mich erneut umdrehen und einen weiteren Blick des Vampirs erhaschen. Und da sah ich es. Denise und Nic hatten sich bereits zu ihm gesellt und umgarnten ihn. Doch Denises Tasche lag noch auf ihrer Bank. Und in dieser Tasche stach ein Blutabnahmeset heraus.

Oh mein Gott, sie wollten dem Vampir Blut abzwicken.

Geschockt machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Dreien und versuchte sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, „Darf ich Ihnen sonst noch etwas bringen?"

Denise beachtete mich gar nicht. Sie hatte nur Augen für den Vampir. Um genauer zu sein, für seine Blutadern. Als ich ihren gierigen Blick sah, musste ich keuchen. Ein Beweis mehr für ihr Vorhaben. Auch Nic schaute gierig auf eine der Blutadern des Vampirs - wenn er nicht gerade versuchte, mich in Gedanken auszuziehen. Eklig, der Typ.

Mein Herz spielte verrückt. Ich musste das verhindern. Aber wie? Ich zwang mich dazu nachzudenken, Zeit zu gewinnen. „Wissen Sie was?", begann ich stotternd und aufgeregt, „Ich bring Ihnen noch ne Runde Bier aufs Haus."

Denise und Nic waren viel zu sehr abgelenkt, um meine Verfassung mitzubekommen. Der Vampir war es nicht. Er schaute mich fragend an. Oh, er sah meinen alarmierten Blick, hörte meinen ängstlichen Herzschlag. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Ahnung von dem, was in den Köpfen dieser beiden Menschen vorging. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute ich ihn flehend an, „Bleiben Sie hier, gehen Sie auf keinen Fall weg!"

Ich rannte schnell zurück zur Bar und suchte Jake. Panisch und aufgeregt fragte ich ihn, „Jake, siehst du Denise und Nic, wie sie den Vampir umgarnen?"

Jake schaute kurz rüber und nickte mir dann zu, „Ja, aber dir sollte egal sein, was die beiden machen."

Wie konnte er das sagen? „Jake, der Vampir ist in Gefahr!"

Doch ich kam nicht weiter, als Jake mir das Wort abschnitt, „Bella, der Vampir kann gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Glaub mir das!"

Nein, nicht wenn ihnen das Blut abgezogen werden soll. Aber ich verstand bereits, dass es sinnlos sein würde, Jake zu überzeugen. Also lies ich das Thema fallen.

Als ich mich umdrehte um nach weiteren Lösungen zu suchen, war der Vampir verschwunden. Aber nicht nur er, Denise, Nic und ihre Tasche auch. Panik ergriff mich.

Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich zu Jake zurück und warf meine Kellnerschürze hinter die Bar. Ich stürmte aus der Bar hinaus in die Nacht hinein und rannte die Straße entlang. Die Tageszeit war nicht auf meiner Seite. Es war Nacht, und damit sehr dunkel. Aber mein Herz raste zu sehr. Angst? Nein, Angst hatte ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht um mich. Um den Vampir allerdings schon. Von weiten sah ich Mecs Truck. Die Ladefläche war offen. Hatten sie etwa vor den Vampir hinterher von hier fortzuschaffen, so, dass niemand ihre Tat bemerken würde? In dem Truck lag ein Spaten. Ich ergriff den Spaten und beäugte ihn eine Zehntelsekunde, bevor ich entschied, dass er als Waffe genügen müsse. Ich konnte die beiden in der Ferne hören. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, dass sie am besten selbst etwas von dem Blut behalten sollten. Wie ekelerregend. Menschen nahmen Vampirblut, um sich selbst zu stimulieren. Damit waren sie nicht besser als jeder Vampir, dem sie vorwarfen Blut zu trinken.

Ich schlich mich langsam an die beiden heran und versteckte mich hinter einem Heuhaufen. Offensichtlich war das Glück auf meiner Seite. Der Vampir allerdings sah mich. Er sah aus, als wäre er in großen Schmerzen. Ein Zustand, den ich unbedingt ändern musste.

Ich deutete ihm an, ruhig zu sein und meine Position nicht zu verraten. Er sah mich für einen Augenblick verwirrt an, drehte sich dann aber schnell wieder zu Denise, die über ihm stand.

Als Nic mit dem Rücken zu mir stand holte ich mit dem Spaten aus und haute ihm eins über seinen Schädel. Er lies sein Messer, was er in der Hand hielt, nach vorne fallen und ging benommen zu Boden, während mich der Vampir verwundert, aber auch bewundernd anschaute.

Denise bückte sich zu dem Messer, doch ich war schneller. Ehe sie es greifen konnte, hielt ich es in meiner Hand und zeigte damit auf sie, „Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle nicht tun."

„Was willst du, du Schlampe? Halt dich besser hier raus!", zischte sie.

Doch ich war sauer! „Also, diese Worte beweisen nur, wie billig Sie wirklich sind."

Sie schaute mich böse an und begann langsam mit einer herablassenden Stimme, „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, mit dem du dich hier anlegst? Du willst bestimmt nicht meine üble Seite kennen lernen."

Doch ich war unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie überhaupt eine andere Seite haben."

Etwas in meiner Stimme, meiner Position, meiner Mimik oder meinen Worten musste sie dazu veranlasst haben, zu verschwinden. Denn sie sah mich noch ein Mal kurz argwöhnisch an, bevor sie wieder zu dem Vampir rannte.

Sie bückte sich um sein Blut mitzunehmen. Doch das konnte ich nicht zulassen. „Stop!"

Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu mir.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, dieses Blut anzurühren.", ging ich sie scharf an.

Sie warf mir noch einen wütenden Blick zu, wusste aber, wann sie verloren hatte. Und dies war einer der Momente, in denen sie ihr eigenes Spiel verloren hatte.

„Dafür bring ich dich um, du Miststück.", schnaubte sie mich an.

Mit Nachdruck machte ich ihr erneut klar, dass sie verloren hatte. „Los, verschwinden Sie, auf der Stelle!"

Die Tochter vom Polizeisherif zu sein hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Bereits in frühester Kindheit lernte ich, mich nicht von dem Abschaum dieser Welt einschüchtern zu lassen.

Genervt hob sie Nic vom Boden auf und brachte ihn rabiat einigermaßen zu Bewusstsein. „Komm schon Nic, lass uns von hier verschwinden." Mit einem leichten Blick zu mir, fauchte sie mich an, „Das ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Denise hievte Nic etwas an und schleifte ihn über den Boden bis zum Truck.

Ich rannte schnell zu dem Vampir, um den Schaden zu begutachten. Der sah mich noch immer ungläubig an.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte ich. Doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass nicht alles okay war. Er war schwach – und in Schmerzen.

Als ich das Silberband sah, mit dem er zu Boden gefesselt wurde, wusste ich, warum nicht alles okay war. Das Silberband reichte von dem einen Arm über seinen Hals zu seinem anderen Arm.  
Vorsichtig hob ich die Silberkette an seinem rechten Arm an und zog sie von seiner Haut weg. Der Vampir starrte nach oben und versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen. Aber er konnte mich nicht täuschen. Ich sah, dass ihm die Entfernung der Kette Schmerzen bereitete. Und als ich die Kette von seinem Arm entfernt hatte konnte ich auch sehen, warum. Überall, wo die Kette seinen Körper berührt hatte, brannte sie sich in seine Haut, die sich beim Entfernen der Kette mit ablöste. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schmerzhaft das sein musste, zuckten meine Augen zusammen und mir entwich ein kleiner geschockter Atemstoß. Aber es half nichts. Um den Vampir befreien zu können, musste ich die Kette auch von seinem Hals und dem anderen Arm lösen.

Kurz nachdem ich die Kette vollständig von ihm entfernt hatte, geschah allerdings etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte: die Wunden schlossen sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden und er war wieder vollständig geheilt. Auch seine Mimik veränderte sich und von Schmerz war nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich starrte auf seinen Hals, „Das ist ja krass."

Doch weiter kam ich nicht, als ich in meinem Augenwinkel näherkommende Scheinwerfer wahrnahm. Ich packte den Vampir schnell von hinten und zog ihn in das Gebüsch, „Ziehen Sie Ihre Beine an!"

Gott sei Dank zog er sie an – keine Sekunde zu früh. Denise und Nic fuhren mit dem Truck an uns vorbei und hätten dem Vampir seine Beine überfahren, wenn wir nicht ins Gebüsch geflüchtet wären.

Sanft lies ich ihn gegen einen Baum rasten und er schaute mich geschwächt an.

Adrenalin war noch immer in meinem Blut vorhanden, „Oh Gott sei Dank. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher da war. Es geht Ihnen doch gleich wieder besser, oder?"

Er schaute konzentriert zur Seite. Was machte er da? Oder wollte er … „Wollen Sie, dass ich weggehe?"

Ohne zu zögern antwortete er, „Nein."

Auf meinen Lippen spielte erneut ein Lächeln und ich schaute ihm in seine Augen. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, denn aufs Neue war ich verloren. Sie waren nicht mehr golden, sondern schwarz, hatten aber nichts von ihrer Intensität verloren. Um mich selbst nicht in ihnen zu verlieren, und ein bisschen auch aus Sorge um den Vampir, griff ich zu seinem Arm, um die Nadel herauszuziehen. Doch statt mich ihm helfen zu lassen, zuckte er zurück und schaute mich an, als würde ich ihm etwas Böses wollen.

Geschockt und leicht irritiert entfernte ich mich von ihm und sprang auf. „Offenbar sind Sie nicht sehr erfreut, dass sie von einer Frau gerettet wurden!?", schnappte ich. „Sie könnten wenigstens Danke sagen!"

„Vielen Dank", brachte der Vampir sofort heraus, während er sich von der Nadel befreite. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen, während ich wieder langsam zu Boden sank und ihm näher kam.

Verwirrt und fasziniert zugleich begann er, „Ich kann Sie nicht hören."

Ich wusste nicht, ob er mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte, oder mit mir, aber ich antwortete trotzdem, „Ich habe ja auch nichts gesagt."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht.", begann er zu erklären, aber brach ohne weitere Ausführungen ab. Stattdessen musterte er mich vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, „Haben Sie keine Angst, hier allein mit einem hungrigen Vampir zu sein?"

Verständnislos schaute ich ihn an, „Nein, warum sollte ich? Ich vertraue Ihnen."

Ich schaute auf den Vampir herab und konnte seine Maske ganz klar erkennen. Er versuchte mich auf Abstand zu halten. Wenn er niemanden an sich heran lassen würde, könnte ihn niemand verletzten.

„Vampire wenden sich manchmal auch gegen die, die ihnen trauen. Wir haben keine menschlichen Werte, wie Sie.", beäugte er mich mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, der fast schon wehleidig war.

Doch ich konnte mit meinen Erfahrungen gut dagegen halten. „Auch viele Menschen wenden sich gegen die, die ihnen vertrauen."

Ich sprang auf und ging zu einem Baumstamm ein paar Meter weiter. Ich nahm die silberne Kette aus meiner Hosentasche und schlang sie um meinen Hals, damit sie bis zu meinen Hüften frei hängen konnte. „Ich bin nicht total blöd."

Der Vampir schaute mich verschmitzt an und lächelte ein schiefes Lächeln. Ich schwöre, ich hätte alle Zeit und jeden Ort vergessen und wäre in diesem schiefen Lächeln versunken, wenn mich der sanfte Klang seiner Stimme nicht noch mehr gefesselt hätte und der Inhalt seiner Frage mich in die Realität zurückgeholt hätte.

„Wollen Sie was von dem Blut trinken? Wie ich hörte fühlen sich die Menschen danach gesünder.", fragte her herausfordernd.

Ich schaute ihn entgeistert und angewidert an. „Nein."

Herausfordernd führte er weiter an, „Es verbessert Ihr Sexleben."

Ah, er versuchte es mir nun schmackhaft zu machen. „Nun, ich bin vielleicht etwas tollpatschig, aber sonst bin ich fit wie ein Turnschuh. Und was den Sex angeht … habe ich derzeit kein Sexleben was ich verbessern müsste, also…" Ups. So genau wollte ich ihn eigentlich nicht über mich aufklären. Auf der Stelle wurde ich rot, „… können Sie es gern behalten."

Ich sah wie er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste und stattdessen seine Augenbraue hochzog und mit Elan in seiner Stimme vorschlug, „Sie könnten es verkaufen."

Langsam aber sicher war ich etwas genervt. Standhaft erklärte ich ihm erneut, „Ich rühre es nicht an."

Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, war er aus seiner sitzenden Position gegen den Baum aufgesprungen und kniete vor mir. Er schaute mich mit seinen goldenen Augen an. Seine perfekten Augen passten zu seinem perfekten Gesicht und ich schwöre, mein Herz entschied sich dazu schneller zu schlagen, als Michael Schuhmacher jemals fahren würde.

Versuchte er mich mit seinem Blick zu fesseln? Gott, war ihm denn nicht klar, dass er das gar nicht mehr musste? Ich war bereit alles für ihn zu tun, was er von mir verlangen würde … aber ihm viel nichts Besseres ein als, „Was sind Sie?"

Urgh, wie, was bin ich? Was war ich eigentlich? „Was ich bin? Ich bin," begann ich stotternd, „Bella Swan.", beendete ich schließlich mit einem Schlucken. „Ich bin Kellnerin.", erklärte ich schließlich noch sinnloserweise. Aber bitte, sprich wieder. Diese Stimme, göttlich. Aber wie würde ich ihn wieder zum sprechen bekommen? „Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte ich also etwas heißer.

Der Vampir schaute mich verdutzt an und runzelte kurz die Stirn. Ich sah, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenfalteten und er mich eindringlich musterte, „Edward."

Ich starrte ihn an. Da saß er nun vor mir. Ein wahrscheinlich jahrhundertealtes Wesen. Und sein Name war … Edward? Ich fing an zu lachen. „Edward? Ich hätte mit Bill oder Eric oder James gerechnet, aber … Edward? Welcher Vampir nennt sich denn Edward?"

Ups, ich hoffte, dass ich ihn nicht verärgert hatte. Aber Edward? Das war wirklich zu komisch!

Er nahm es zum Glück recht gelassen und schaute mich mit einem verschmitzten, schiefen Lächeln an, bevor er spielerisch die Augen verdrehte und eine frustrierte Mimik aufsetzte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings, sprach eine andere Sprache. Er sagte: "Frauen!"

Ich war zu belustigt, um mich in seinem Anblick zu verlieren. Also fragte ich, „Silber, hu? Ich dachte das betrifft nur Werwölfe."

Oh man, was für einen Unsinn redete ich da eigentlich? „Nicht, dass es Werwölfe gibt.", versuchte ich ihn noch einigermaßen davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht ganz verrückt war. Er schaute mich interessiert an, bevor auf seinen Lippen das schönste schiefe Lächeln ausbrach, was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Doch dieses Lächeln verschwand viel zu schnell von seinem Gesicht und wurde durch Ernsthaftigkeit ersetzt, „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn Sie diese Information für sich behalten würden. Wir mögen es nicht, wenn unsere Schwächen allgemein bekannt werden."

Wie bitte, was? Uhm, war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Worte alles zerstörten, was sich eben aufgebaut hatte? Na gut, wahrscheinlich hatte sich gar nichts aufgebaut. Dennoch. Irgendwie nervten mich diese Worte. Ich entschied mich, wieder zurück zur Arbeit zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war Jake schon krank vor Sorge.

Edward stand zeitgleich mit mir auf. Ich verabschiedete mich höflich von ihm und lies ihn dann am Waldrand zurück.


	2. 1x01 Part 1 EPOV

_AN: Fressie ist eine Schnittblume. Ich habe Twilight nur auf englisch gelesen, und dort heißt es, Bella rieche nach "fresia". James bezeichnet ihren Duft als "floral", also nach Blüten._

_**1x01 "Strange Love" Pt 1 - Edwards POV (Rückschau)**_

Zu sagen, ich war erstaunt, wäre untertrieben gewesen. Ich war mehr als erstaunt. Ich war hingerissen, fasziniert, frustriert, aber vor allem war ich gefesselt. Gefesselt von dem Verhalten eines einfachen Menschen. Bella Swan.

Als sie sich von mir entfernte, um wieder zu ihrer Arbeitsstätte zu gelangen, war ich noch zu mitgenommen, um sie aufhalten zu können.

Dieses einfache menschliche Wesen hatte mich vor meiner Ausblutung bewahrt. In der größten Not, die ich je verspürt hatte, seit ich ein Vampir geworden war, kam sie wie ein rettender Engel daher und vertrieb mutig meine Feinde - ihresgleichen. Selbst als sie von ihnen bedroht wurde - wohlgemerkt, weil sie mich verteidigt hatte - stand sie mutig ihrer Sache und lies sich nicht beirren. Sie verteidigte sogar mein Blut, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, was es mit mir anstellen würde, wenn andere Menschen davon tränken.

Als diese Menschen endlich verschwunden waren, und Bella mich von der Silberkette befreit hatte, roch ich es erneut. Freesie. Aber durch meinen Blutmangel war der Duft doppelt herausfordernd für mich. Es rief förmlich nach mir. Ich war in Ekstase! Geschwächt durch das Silberband war ich nicht stark genug, um mein Bedürfnis zu stillen. Zu viel Blut hatte ich verloren, zu wenig Zeit war seit dem für meine Regeneration vergangen. Eine Ironie, dass es mich stark genug machte, dem Durst zu widerstehen. Aber ich war mir sicher, wäre es nicht meiner jahrzehntelangen Abstinenz von Menschenblut - noch bevor TruBlood auf dem Markt kam - gewesen, ich wäre trotz meiner Schwäche nicht in der Lage gewesen mich zurückzuhalten. Doch hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang ihr Blut zu kosten und der Dankbarkeit, die ich für sie verspürte gelang es mir, mich zurückzuhalten. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Ablenkung durch diese beiden anderen Menschen, die plötzlich in einem Auto auf uns zugerast kamen.

Nachdem wir in Sicherheit waren, allerdings, griff sie nach der Nadel in meinem Arm. Menschen hatten mir eben versucht mein Blut abzuzapfen. Ich war alarmiert. Ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören und war noch zu schwach. Wenn es zu einem Kampf komme würde, wäre sie mir wahrscheinlich sogar überlegen gewesen.

War sie also auch nur hinter meinem Blut her? Defensiv zuckte ich weg und deutete ihr damit, dass sie mich nicht berühren soll. Sie verstand meine Bewegung und sprang schnippisch auf. Was dachte sie?

Das Mädchen vor mir - die junge Frau - beschuldigte mich, nicht erfreut darüber zu sein, von einer Frau gerettet worden zu sein.

Waren das ihre Gedanken? Zugegeben, als ein Vampir, der sein menschliches Dasein in den ersten beiden Jahrzehnten des 19. Jahrhunderts verbracht hatte, könnte man leicht der Annahme gehen, dass dem so sei. Aber nicht nur, dass ich mich durchaus den heutigen Gegebenheiten angepasst hatte. In den Jahren bevor ich geboren wurde, fand die erste Welle der Frauenbewegung statt und mein Vater war ein sehr moderner Mann. Dementsprechend bin ich schon damals mit fortschrittlichem moralischem und sittlichem Gedankengut aufgewachsen. Von daher, nein, nicht im geringsten fand ich es abwertend, von ihr gerettet worden zu sein. Ich kam ihrer Bitte nach einer Danksagung gerne nach, allerdings war ich auch noch immer zu fasziniert von der Tatsache, ihre Gedanken nicht lesen zu können. Als sie sich wieder vor mir auf den Boden kniete und langsam näher kam, fesselten mich ihre Augen auf ein neues. Bisher mochte ich tiefbraune Augen nie, da sie so oberflächlich wirkten. Aber in ihren verlor ich mich aufs Neue. Sie hätte mich um die Welt bitten können und ich hätte sie ihr dankend zu Füßen gelegt. Irgendwo tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein registrierte ich, dass meine Faszination mit ihr mich meinen Blutdurst überkommen lassen hat. Dank sei meiner jahrelangen Selbstdisziplin.

Ich dachte nicht mehr nach, als ich ihr erzählte, dass ich sie nicht hören konnte. Das brachte sie zum Stutzen - und mich holte es zurück in die Realität.

Sie war ein Mensch und ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören. Woher wollte ich wissen, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann? Ich hatte mich bisher immer auf meine telepathischen Fähigkeiten verlassen. Etwas, was ich hier nicht konnte.

Aber sie war nach wie vor hier, bei mir. Ich fragte sie, ob sie denn keine Angst hätte, mit einem hungrigen Vampir allein im Wald zu sein. Ich musste sie warnen. Ich mag vielleicht meinen Blutdurst überkommen haben, aber ich war dennoch ein Vampir.

Doch sie lies sich nicht beirren. Ihr Mut von vorher kam zurück. Ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich noch Mut ihrerseits war, oder ob es nicht viel mehr der fehlende Instinkt des Selbstschutzes war? Oder gar der Adrenalinrausch?

Wie dem auch sei. Sie schlang sich die Silberkette um den Hals, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass sich sich durchaus zu helfen wusste. Erneut entwich mir bei ihrem Anblick ein schiefes Lächeln. Sie war irgendwie liebenswert. Sie war ... nicht von dieser Welt.

Ich bot ihr geradeaus mein Blut an. Ich war ziemlich direkt, versuchte es auf verschiedenem Wege. Ich machte es ihr schmackhaft, erläuterte die Vorteile, die daraus für sie entstehen würden. Sicherlich könnte sie dann nicht widerstehen. Doch wenn ich eines in den letzten Minuten gelernt haben sollte, dann: Diese Frau benahm sich nicht wie ein normaler Mensch. Sie lehnte es vehement ab. Als ich ihr die Vorzüge für ihre Gesundheit und ihr Sexualleben erklärte, konterte sie mit der einfachen Tatsache, dass sie bereits gesund sei und kein großartiges Sexualleben habe.

Es viel mir schwer ihr das zu glauben. Aber die Röte die ihr ins Gesicht stieg, bewies die Wahrheit hinter ihren Worten. Sie war definitiv nicht hinter meinem Blut her.

Ich lächelte sie an. Sie zog mich wirklich in den Bann - wahrlich wie ein Engel.

Konnte es sein...? War sie überhaupt ein Mensch? Sie verhielt sich so anders, als andere Menschen. Andere wären mir - einem Vampir - nicht zu Hilfe gekommen. Und wenn doch, dann nur aus Eigennutz - dem Blut. Andere hätten vielleicht vollendet, was Denise und Nic angefangen hatten. Sie hätten mein Blut nicht abgelehnt, als ich es anbot; sie hätten jeden Vorteil daraus gezogen, den sie haben konnten. Andere hätten mir nicht so offen erklärt, dass sie kein erwähnenswertes Sexualleben hatten - andere HATTEN eines.

Einer der Nachteile der modernen Gesellschaft war die moralische Verkommnung alter Werte, insbesondere was Intimitäten anging. Liebe und Sex war in der heutigen Gesellschaft nicht mehr zwingend voneinander abhängig. Es war schwer in der heutigen Zeit noch jemanden zu finden, der Intimitäten als das ansah, als was ich sie gelernt hatte: Ein Austausch zweier sich Liebender. Für viele war es mittlerweile ein rein körperlicher Akt geworden, bei dem es nicht mehr um die Erfahrung mit dem Anderen ging, sondern um den Akt an sich.

Ich ließ jeden Zweifel an sie fallen und war mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit schneller bei ihr, als sie reagieren konnte. Ihr Herz allerdings überschlug sich augenblicklich.

"Was sind Sie?"

Ich versuchte meinen ganzen Charme einzusetzen, lächelte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an und versuchte sie mit meinen Augen zu blenden. Normalerweise zögerten die Menschen dann nicht, mir zu antworten.

Wenn auch stotternd, so zeigte sich doch langsam Wirkung, "Was ich bin? Ich bin ... Bella Swan. ... Ich bin Kellnerin. ... Und wie ist Ihr Name?"

Ich schaute sie verwirrt und verdutzt an. Sie hätte nicht in der Lage sein sollen einen eigenständigen Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn eine Gegenfrage. Interessant. Ich musterte sie erneut eindringlich. Wer war ich, ihr nicht die Antwort auf eine Frage zu geben, die sie eigentlich nicht hätte stellen dürfen? "Edward."

Ich war ein Vampir, Edward. Das war ich, das ich ihr hätte nicht die Antwort geben dürfen. Ich hatte wirklich mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet. Wut, Faszination, Hingerissenheit, Angst, Scheu, was auch immer. Aber definitiv hatte ich unter keinen Umständen damit gerechnet, dass dieser Engel vor meinen Augen anfangen würde lauthals zu lachen, „Edward? Ich hätte mit Bill oder Eric oder James gerechnet, aber … Edward? Welcher Vampir nennt sich denn Edward?"

Wenn ich hätte rot werden können, wäre ich es geworden. Dem Himmel sei Dank konnte ich es nicht. Aber diese Frau war einfach berauschend. So unvorhersehbar.

Ich schaute sie mit einem verschmitzten, schiefen Lächeln an, bevor ich spielerisch die Augen verdrehte. Aber so gern ich Humor aus der Situation nehmen wollte, trat ein bisschen Frustration hervor. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sich auch nur eine Frau über einen altmodischen Männernamen lustig machen. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so gut, dass mein Name inzwischen aus der Mode gekommen war.

"Silber, hu?", begann sie. "Ich dachte, das betrifft nur Werwölfe."

Werwölfe? Sie wusste von Werwölfen?

"Nicht, dass es Werwölfe gibt.", versuchte sie mich zu überzeugen. Dachte sie, ich halte sie für verrückt? Ich musste lachen. Wenn hier jemand verrückt war, dann war ich das. Schließlich konnte ich Stimmen hören.

Aber ich konnte sie nicht durch die Welt spazieren lassen, mit dem Wissen, was Silber mit uns anrichtet. „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn Sie diese Information für sich behalten würden. Wir mögen es nicht, wenn unsere Schwächen allgemein bekannt werden."

Ihr Gesicht fiel. Hatte sie etwa vorgehabt, aus diesem Wissen Geld zu schlagen? Wollte sie zur nächsten Talkshow gehen und der ganzen Welt erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte? Ich sah einen frustrierten Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschen, der aber sehr schnell von einem gekränkten Ausdruck ersetzt wurde.

Ich hatte sie beleidigt. Und ich war voreilig zu dem falschen Schluss über ihre Intentionen gekommen.

Ehe ich sie zurückhalten konnte, sagte sie mir auf Wiedersehen und verschwand in der Bar.

Und hier stand ich nun, wenige Sekunden später, mich noch immer an alles erinnernd.

Ich machte mich schnell auf den Weg zurück in mein neues Zuhause. Die Nacht war noch jung, und ich wollte noch einiges in dem Haus schaffen. Es musste von Grund auf neu renoviert werden. Nicht, dass Esme - meine Mutter - keinen Spaß daran hätte, das Haus neu einzurichten. Aber sie konnte es nicht neu einrichten, ehe nicht grundlegende Sachen wie Strom, fließendes Wasser, und sichere Böden gegeben waren.

Dank meiner Fähigkeit wesentlich schnell arbeiten zu können, als Menschen war das allerdings auch kein Problem für mich. Das einzige Problem, was derzeit bestand, war die Tatsache, dass ich noch keinen Elektriker gefunden hatte, der bereit war in das Haus eines Vampirs zu kommen. Frustrierend. Wieso hatten die Menschen noch immer ein solch große Angst vor uns?

Natürlich gab es genug Vampire, die sich nach wie vor von Menschenblut ernährten, oder von Tierblut. TruBlood schmeckte für uns in etwa so, wie für Menschen Kaffee aus Plastikbechern schmecken musste. Es hatte so einen gewissen Nachgeschmack, der es abscheulich schmecken lies. Aber zugegebenermaßen, es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Meine Familie und ich würden diese Kleinigkeit gern in Kauf nehmen, wenn wir dafür keine Monster mehr sein müssten. Aber wir waren welche. Wir lebten von der Lebenskraft anderer Wesen.

Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich auf TruBlood umsteigen. Dann würde nie wieder ein Lebewesen wegen mir diesen Planeten verlassen müssen.

Außerdem interessierte mich, was das mit meinen Augen machen würde. Ich glaube, ich sollte es mal für ein paar Tage versuchen.

Während ich dabei war, die Außenwand neu zu verputzen, schweiften meine Gedanken zu den Gründen ab, warum ich überhaupt nach Forks gekommen war. Und natürlich zu meiner wunderschönen Bedienung im Black's.

Ich war nach Forks gekommen, um ein neues Haus für meine Familie zu finden. Forks war von einer ständigen Wolkendecke umgeben. Sie würde uns ermöglichen, auch am Tage den Schutz unseres Hauses zu verlassen. Wir Vampire hatten eine schwere Zeit am Tage. Prinzipiell machte uns Tageslicht nichts aus. Unsere Haut begann ein klein wenig zu glitzern, aber unter Forks' Wolkendecke sollte sich das in Grenzen halten. Allerdings hatten wir ein Problem, wenn wir direkter Sonnenstrahlung ausgesetzt waren. Es würde nicht lange dauern, und unser Körper würde verbrennen. Emmett hatte in einem Anfall von Langeweile einmal versucht herauszufinden, wie lang er in der Sonne aushalten würde. Ich musste wohl nicht zwei mal betonen, wie empört Rose war. Und kaum davon sprechen, wie Esmes außer sich vor Sorge um ihn war. Aber das war Emmett - voll voller verrückter Ideen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass wir wesentlich länger in der Sonne aushielten, als gedacht. Sein Körper fing langsam an zu verschmoren und nach exakt 4 Minuten 32 Sekunden und 9 Zehntelsekunden war er so verkohlt, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen, von den Schmerzen. Rosalie eilte zu ihm und brachte ihn zurück in die Sicherheit unserer Residenz. Emmett sah fürchterlich aus. Aber ganz ehrlich? Es war nichts, was nicht nach ein paar Liter frischem Blut wieder heilen würde. Ehrlich, Emmett sah schon mal schlimmer aus.

Ich hatte trotzdem kein Bedürfnis dieses Erlebnis zu wiederholen.

Wir entschieden uns in Forks eine dauerhafte Residenz zu erbauen. Jetzt, wo wir uns als Vampire nicht mehr verstecken mussten, könnten wir hier bleiben - ohne ständig die Highschool neu durchlaufen zu müssen. Der Gedanke daran, hier einen dauerhaften Wohnsitz zu haben, erfüllte mich mit Glück. Rosalie mochte Forks schon allein wegen der Wolkendecke. Und Alice? Alice mochte Forks noch bevor wir wussten, dass es Forks überhaupt gibt. Ich schwöre noch nie so ein dummes Grinsen auf Alices Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Ich wusste genau, dass sie eine Vision hatte. Aber dummerweise hatte sie ihre Gedanken geblockt und ich hatte kein Interesse daran, mir die Serie "Sanctuary" in ihrem Kopf erneut in drei verschiedenen Sprachen anzuschauen. Ehrlich, was hatte sie mit dieser Serie? Zugegeben, Nikola Tesla als Vampir war eine lustige Idee, aber James Watson als das größte Genie aller Zeiten? Also bitte! Hätte man diese Ehre nicht Albert Einstein zukommen lassen sollen?

Ah, ich driftete in meinen Gedanken schon wieder ab.

Hier war ich also, auf einer Mission in Forks ein Haus zu finden. Aber es war nicht irgendein Haus, was ich im Auge hatte. Zu meinen Lebzeiten besaß mein Onkel eine Villa in Forks. Als die spanische Grippe meine gesamte Familie ausrottete, befand sich mein Onkel mit seiner gerade in Chicago. Es gab also keinen Erben für diese Villa. Nach dem hoffentlich bald verabschiedeten Gesetz für die Rechte der Vampire würde mir dann das Haus zufallen. Alice meinte, es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn Alice sagt, es passiert, dann wird es auch passieren.

Während ich kein Problem damit hatte, für mich zu leben, genoss mein "Vater" Carlisle es, sich in die menschliche Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Ich glaubte, diese Kleinstadt konnte sich glücklich schätzen, einen so fähigen Arzt zu bekommen. Doch für mich hieß das, ich muss mich mit den Leuten anfreunden.

Und das war meine Mission für heute Nacht.

So stand ich also vor dem Black's, dem zentralen Treffpunkt in Forks. Ich konnte die Menschen von draußen hören. In beiderlei Hinsicht. Meine Hörkraft und ein Einblick in ihre Gedanken zeigten mir, dass viele Menschen ausgelassen den Tag beendeten. Ein älterer Mann, der krampfhaft versuchte, sich selbst ein Bier zu verwehren. Eine Dame mittleren Alters, die über ihre Dienste ihrem Mann gegenüber nachdachte ... ich sprang schnell zu anderen Menschen über. Es gab einfach Dinge, die ich nicht hören wollte ... der Koch "Nein, die haben keine Angst vor dir, du scharfes Luder. Die haben Angst vor dem, was zwischen deinen Beinen ist." und eine Kellnerin, deren geschockte Antwort ich durch seine Gedanken hören konnte, „Tyler! Ich will dein versautes Gequatsche nicht hören." Ich musste grinsen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Ich suchte einen freien Tisch und setzte mich hin. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch an die Bar - und ich roch den süßesten Duft von Blut, den ich je gerochen hatte. Freesie. Atemberaubend. Nicht, dass ich atmen hätte müssen. Und das tat ich auch nicht mehr. Die Wucht des Blutdurstes, der in mir aufstieg war unbeschreiblich. In meinen neunzig Vampirjahren hatte ich noch nie so einen Durst auf Blut verspürt. Doch ich wollte kein Monster werden. Meine Familie und ich, wir waren anders als andere Vampire. Noch bevor TruBlood - synthetisches Blut - auf den Markt kam und Vampire den Schutz der Nacht verließen, ernährten wir uns nicht von Menschenblut, sondern Tierblut. Witzigerweise nannten wir uns immer Vegetarier. Ich glaube mit der Erfindung von TruBlood bekam dieser Ausdruck aber eine neue Bedeutung. Wie auch immer, ich war mir sicher, wäre es nicht meiner jahrzehntelangen Abstinenz von eben jenem Menschenblut gewesen, wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen mich zurückzuhalten.

Der Mensch, zu dem dieser Duft gehörte war eine Kellnerin. Braune Haare, mit braunen Augen, der Durchschnitt eben. Ich erkannte sie allerdings wieder. Sie war das "scharfe Luder". Ich musste leicht grinsen.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Doch dieser Moment reichte aus, damit mich ein Schlag durchfuhr.

Was zur Hölle war denn das?

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und sie sich voller Begeisterung umdrehte und den Kellner - wahrscheinlich ihr Boss - an ihrer Begeisterung über den wahrscheinlich ersten Vampir im Black's teilhaben lies.

Ich war also der erste Vampir, den diese Menschen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen hatten. Gut zu wissen.

Natürlich kam die Kellnerin zu mir, um meine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Für einen kurzen Moment ergriff mich Panik. Was sollte ich bestellen? Ah, richtig, TruBlood.

Ich schaute sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an, "Haben Sie etwas von dem TruBlood?"

Etwas verlegen antwortete sie mir, "Nein."

Und als sie mir erklärte, wieso nicht, war ich neugierig geworden, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Sie schien plötzlich so nervös zu sein. Sicher hatte sie ähnliche Gedanken, wie all die anderen Frauen, wenn sie uns männliche Vampire sahen. Sie waren von uns hingerissen, verfielen uns mit nur einem Blick.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ich konnte sie nicht hören. Also, natürlich konnte ich sie hören, ihre Stimme. Aber nicht ihre Gedanken.

Seit ich ein Vampir geworden war, konnte ich die Gedanken anderer Menschen hören. Eine Gabe und ein Fluch zugleich. Es war sehr hilfreich, wenn es darum ging, mich oder meine Familie zu beschützen, vor allem, als die Menschen noch nicht von der Existenz von Vampiren wussten. Aber der Fluch war, selbst Gedanken zu hören, die ich nicht hören wollte. Manchmal wünschte ich mir so sehr, ich könnte mich mit jemandem unterhalten, ohne vorher zu wissen, in welche Richtung das Gespräch verlaufen würde. Es war belastend. Natürlich war es am Anfang auch sehr verwirrend. Wann immer jemand "Edward" dachte, drehte ich mich automatisch um. Sehr verwirrend. Dem Himmel sei Dank war mein Name mittlerweile aus der Mode gekommen.

Aber ich verlor mich in meinen Gedanken. Ich neigte dazu, jede noch so kleine Zehntelsekunde mit meinen eigenen Gedanken auszufüllen. Vielleicht hoffte ich so, den Gedanken anderer zu entkommen. Und die Tatsache, dass das Gehirn eines Vampirs viel mehr Informationen in einer viel kürzeren Zeitspanne verarbeiten konnte, als das eines Menschen, half nicht immer bei meiner Flucht.

Zurück in der Gegenwart, bestätigte sie mir erneut, dass ich der erste Vampir im Black's sei.

Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen, ob man mir das denn so offensichtlich ansehen würde. Menschen fühlten sich zu uns hingezogen, fanden uns anziehend. Aber normalerweise fiel es ihnen etwas schwerer festzustellen, dass wir Vampire waren. Sie hingegen hatte mich gerade mal paar Sekunden gesehen. Erneut musste ich lächeln.

Sie fing eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung mit mir an und auch wenn sie ein Mensch war, ich genoss es. Sie war so unvorhersehbar! So ... unlesbar!

Der Mann hinter der Theke hieß offensichtlich Jake. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen grüßte er mir freundlich und nett zu. Doch in seinen Gedanken konnte ich etwas anderes entdecken: Eifersucht. Ah, er mochte meine Bedienung. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich mochte sie auch.

Bella wurde erneut rot, als ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen uns auftrat. Ich mochte diese Worte noch nie bei einer Frau angewandt haben, aber bei Bella tat ich es zurecht, wenn ich sagte, ihre Errötung war niedlich. Natürlich verursachte dass erneut einen Blutrausch in mir. Aber ich war ein Meister der Selbstdisziplin, richtig? Wen versuchte ich eigentlich zu überzeugen? Sie, oder mich? Ein selbstzynisches Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich mir eingestand, dass ich mehr oder minder mich versuchte zu überzeugen.

Sie holte mich aus meinen Gedanken erneut zurück, als sie mich fragte, ob ich denn auch etwas anderes Trinken würde. Wusste sie von meinem Durst auf ihr Blut? Wie absurd. Aber manchmal ist die Situationskomik zu ironisch. Doch wenn ich jetzt Nein sagen würde, was für einen Grund hätte ich dann noch hier zu sein?

Ich schaute sie interessiert und intensiv an, "Ganz offen gesagt, Nein. Aber Sie können mir gern ein Glas Rotwein bringen, damit ich einen Grund habe, hier zu sein."

Uhm, wie lahm hörte sich das denn an? Als sei ich ein gesellschaftsgeiler Vampir gewesen. Toller erster Eindruck, den ich da vermittelt hatte.

Doch zeigte sie mir, was genau es hieß, ihre Gedanken nicht zu kennen: "Also, egal aus welchem Grund. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Sie hier sind."

Sie freute sich? Nun, ich freute mich auch, dass ich mich offensichtlich nicht ganz zum Idioten gemacht hatte. Aber das war eine Antwort, mit der ich nun doch nicht gerechnet hatte.

Ich wollte mich gerade offiziell vorstellen, als mir zwei andere Menschen das Wort abschnitten. "Hören Sie nicht auf Bella, sie erzählt manchmal zu viel. Ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt, wissen Sie?"

Nein, wusste ich nicht. Ich verdrehte meine Augen - zu schnell um für einen Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden. Ich wusste allerdings, dass ich mit diesen beiden Menschen nichts zu tun haben möchte. Und ich wusste, dass ich bereits ziemlich sauer auf sie war. Wer waren sie so über ein solch faszinierendes Wesen zu herzuziehen?

Als ich wieder zu meiner Bedienung - offensichtlich war ihr Name Bella - schaute, war ich geschockt erste Ansätze von Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Mit den Worten, "Ich hol Ihnen mal den Wein.", rannte sie wieder zurück zur Theke.

Die Gefühle, die durch meinen Körper rannten, waren mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. Zu meinem Entsetzen gesellten sich diese beiden Menschen zu mir.

Ich hörte wie Jake Bella tröstete, sie solle sich nichts aus Denise und Nic machen. So waren also ihre Namen.

Die beiden versuchten ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen. Die Frau - Denise versuchte mit mir zu flirten. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Bei der Vorstellung welche Fantasien über mich haben könnte, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ziemlich schwer für einen eh schon kalten Vampir.

"Darf ich Ihnen sonst noch was bringen?", fragte uns eine Stimme, die wie Musik in meinen Ohren klang. Bella. Aber sie klang anders ... nervös!? Ich hörte sie keuchen. Was war los mit ihr? Oh, Denise hing an meinem Arm. Ich würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass die beiden das Lokal verlassen, sobald Bella wieder hinter der Theke sein würde. War Denises Mann denn gar kein bisschen eifersüchtig? War sein Blick eben noch mörderisch auf mich gerichtet, schaute er jetzt breit grinsend Bella an. Ich kannte dieses Grinsen. Ich musste kein Gedankenleser sein, lediglich ein erfahrener Jäger nach Straftätern. Aber das würde ich nicht zulassen. Bella würde er nicht kriegen.

Es war ihr aber offensichtlich unangenehm, denn ihr Herz schlug abrupt immer schneller. Aufgeregt teilte sie uns mit, dass das nächste Bier aufs Haus ginge.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt wie frustrierend es war, ihre Gedanken nicht zu kennen? Ich konnte machen was ich wollte, ich fand ihre mentale Stimme nicht. Sie war einfach nicht existent. Es war nicht so, dass sie geblockt wäre, nein, ich konnte sie gar nicht erst wahrnehmen! Frustrierend.

Ich schaute sie fragend an. War es wirklich Nervosität, was sich da in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, was ihren Herzschlag so schnell schlagen lies? Ich war geschockt, als sie mich für einen kurzen Moment flehend anschaute und verlangte, dass ich auf keinen Fall weggehen solle.

Ich würde nicht von hier weggehen. Aber ich musste dafür Sorge tragen, dass diese beiden Menschen uns nicht länger belästigen würden. Ich wollte weder die Fantasien der Frau über mich, noch die des Mannes über Bella hören.

Also schlug ich vor, nach draußen zu gehen. Sicherlich würde ich dort irgendwas in ihren Gedanken finden, um sie von hier fortzujagen - wenigstens für diese Nacht.

Aber ich war dumm. Ich war dumm, überheblich und arrogant. Und dafür würde ich jetzt mit meiner Existenz bezahlen. Ob Alice das kommen gesehen hat?

Die beiden Menschen waren cleverer und intelligenter, als ich ihnen zugetraut hatte. Vor allem waren sie fokussierter, als ich dachte. Und wenn ich nur mal kurz in ihre Gedanken geschaut hätte, dann wäre das nie passiert. Dann würde ich jetzt nicht auf dem Boden, von einer Silberkette gefesselt, liegen und auf meinen Tot warten.

Einen Tot, der niemals kommen würde - weil Bella mich gerettet hatte. Ob Alice auch das gesehen hatte? Wieso kümmerte es mich überhaupt, ob Alice sah, was hier vor sich ging? Sie würde noch früh genug Chaos mit ihren Visionen verbreiten.

Zurück in der Gegenwart musste ich grinsen. Bella hatte mich in ihren Bann gezogen, so viel stand fest. Aber wer war sie? Ich musste sie wiedersehen. Unbedingt.

Doch leider machte mir der anbrechende Tag einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Von all den Tagen, in denen in Forks die Sonne schien, musste sie ausgerechnet heute scheinen!

_AN: Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich aus Bellas POV ein bisschen die Storyline erkläre, wie sie in True Blood ist, und mit Edwards POV schlage ich dann wieder den Bogen zu Twilight. Interessante Entwicklung :o)_


	3. 1x01 Part 2 BPOV

_**1x01 "Strange Love" Pt 2 - Bellas POV**_

Als ich zurück in die Bar kam, schaute mich Jake besorgt an und fragte, ob denn alles okay sei.

Ich grinste ihn bei dem Gedanken an eben an, "Natürlich Jake. Und nur zu deiner Information, nicht alle Vampire können auf sich selbst aufpassen!"

Meine restliche Schicht verlief wie in Trance. Noch ehe ich mich versah war es fast Mitternacht und ich konnte endlich nach Hause fahren.

Zu Hause wartete meine Oma Adele mit meiner Katze Tina auf ihrem Schoß und ein Buch in ihrer Hand.

"Omi, du bist noch wach? Wolltest du nicht zeitig schlafen gehen?", fragte ich sie schuldbewusst. Ich wusste, wie ihre Antwort sein würde.

Und sie enttäuschte mich nicht, "Aber du weißt doch, Bella. Ich wollte warten, bis du nach Hause kommst."

Nun, da sie einmal hellwach am Küchentisch saß, "Omi, weißt du was heute passiert ist?" Sicherlich würde sie meine Aufregung teilen. Nicht wie Jake, der mich gleich belehren wollte.

"Du hast ein Date?", fragte sie freudig aufgeregt.

Ähm ... "Nein.", antwortete ich verwirrt. Was wäre daran so aufregend? "Ein Vampir kam in die Bar!" Ich grinste über beide Ohren.

Omi war geschockt. Au weia. Hoffentlich war es nicht falsch, ihr das zu erzählen?

Zu meiner Erleichterung legte sich ihr Schock sehr schnell und wich der Neugierde, "Hatte er Fangzähne?"

"Ja, aber die meiste Zeit hatte er sie nicht aufgefahren.", befriedigte ich ihre Neugierde.

Doch Omi lenkte das Gespräch in eine komische Richtung. "Hat er jemanden gebissen?"

Wie kam es, dass ihn alle für ein Monster hielten nur weil er ein Vampir war? Aber wie konnte ich meiner Oma das übel nehmen? "Nein, er hatte nur ein Glas Wein. Also er hat es bestellt, aber nicht getrunken." Ich wurde leicht nachdenklich und teilte meine Gedanken mit ihr, "Ich schätze, er suchte nur Gesellschaft."

Ups, böser Fehler. Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.

Meine Omi setzte diesen schelmischen, allwissenden, durchdringenden Blick auf und fragte mich mit einem breiten Grinsen und gehobenen Augenbrauen, "Hat er dir gefallen?"

Uh, ich muss nicht sagen, wie rot ich geworden war, oder? Niemals im Leben würde ich zugeben, wie sehr er mir gefallen hat. Ich versuchte es also etwas herunterzuspielen, "Er war... wirklich interessant."

Doch meiner Oma konnte ich nichts vorspielen. Sie durchschaute mich sofort.

Nach einer kurzen Weile legten wir uns schlafen.

Und das war die erste Nacht in der ich von ihm träumte - Edward.

Dummerweise war es ein Alptraum. Er fing toll an. Ich träumte, ich wäre in meinem Zimmer aufgewacht. Es war Nacht und ich ging zum Fenster und schaute auf den Rasen vor unserem Haus. Und da stand er, mit seinem schiefen, verführerischen Lächeln. Doch etwas war komisch an ihm ... ich glaube es waren seine Augen. Warum waren sie rot? Hätten sie nicht golden sein sollen? Aber das war mir egal. Er stand da unten und wartete auf mich.

Also zog ich mir schnell etwas über und rannte vor das Haus. Doch er war weg. Ich drehte mich im Kreis ehe ich resigniert stehen blieb und in die Ferne schaute. Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte ich plötzlich eine Anwesenheit hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, und da stand er erneut - Edward.

Ich starrte ihm ins Gesicht und wusste definitiv, dass mit seinen Augen etwas nicht stimmte. Und die Art und Weise, wie er sich bewegte ... wie ein Jäger, der sich seiner Beute nähert. Und dann biss er zu.

Ich erschrak aus meinen Traum und saß aufrecht im Bett. Argh, warum musste ich ausgerechnet einen Alptraum haben, wenn ich mal von einem Mann träumte? Das war echt unfair!

Gott sei Dank war am nächsten Tag schönes Wetter. Ich musste ja zugeben, ein wenig Schadenfroh war ich schon. Die Sonnentage in Forks konnte man an einer Hand abzählen. Und ich war eine der wenigen, die das Glück hatten, genau an einem solchen Sonnentag frei zu haben. Natürlich nutzte ich die Zeit, um mich zu Sonnen!

Doch natürlich musste Eric Yorkie, mein Cousin, mir den Tag vermasseln. Er hatte von dem gestrigen Zwischenfall mit Denise und Nic erfahren. Ich musste ihm drohen, damit er versprach weder meinem Vater noch Omi etwas zu erzählen. Mein Vater hätte mir eine Predigt gehalten, wie unverantwortlich das doch gewesen sei. Auch meine Omi würde sich Sorgen machen. Aber im Geheimen wäre sie stolz auf mich gewesen, vor allem nachdem sie wusste, dass ich den Vampir mochte. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass Omi sich unnötig aufregt.

Nachdem sich Eric darüber ausgelassen hatte, wie dumm ich doch gewesen sei, mich mit denen anzulegen, erzählte ich ihm, was genau passiert war. Eric war ... geschockt. Doch als er, statt den Vampir mit mir zu verteidigen, mir riet, lieber die Finger von ihm zu lassen, war ich es, die geschockt war.

Eric fragte mich dann über den Vampir aus, ob er kahlköpfig war, oder Tattoos hatte. Ehrlich, was hat der Junge für ein Problem? Argh, wahrscheinlich war sein Problem, dass er mehr von mir wollte, als ich in unserer verwandtschaftlichen Beziehung als Cousin und Cousine zuließ.

Eric Yorkie war der Sohn des Bruders von meiner Mutter. Das machte meine Omi zu seiner Omi. Manchmal hasste ich verwandtschaftliche Blutverbindungen.

Natürlich bemutterte meine Oma ihn genauso, wie mich. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir wohnte er nicht bei ihr und hatte kein Recht so von ihr bemuttert zu werden. Ich wartete auf den Tag, an dem er endlich heiratete und seine eigene Frau zum bemuttern hätte. Leider wusste ich, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde. Eric Yorkie war kein Mann von romantischen Beziehungen. Was auch immer bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war, war bei drei auf seinem Schoß.

Und zu meinem Übel musste ich gestehen, dass ich ihn dennoch mochte. Ich verstand es nicht ... wie konnte ich ihn hassen und mögen zugleich? Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich wirklich rührend um mich kümmerte, wenn seine Fantasien nicht gerade mit ihm durchgingen. Das musste es sein.

Aber wenige Minuten später am Küchentisch hasste ich ihn wieder. Er klaute mir einfach meinen Kuchen vom Teller! Wer dachte er eigentlich, ist er? Er grinste mich schräg an, "Wenn du diesen Bikini trägst, musst du aufpassen, was du isst!"

Was? Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein!? Und er sagte das auch noch so, als wäre es ein Kompliment gewesen!

Ich wurde in meinem Ärger unterbrochen, als meine Oma uns mitteilte, dass sie eben einen Anruf erhalten habe. Mordette sei erwürgt in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden worden.

Ein Mord in Forks.

Ich war auf der Highschool mit Mordette. Ich kannte sie nicht sonderlich gut, aber dennoch. Ich kannte sie. Der Gedanke, dass jemand ermordet wurde, den ich kannte, drehte meinen Magen um.

Auch Eric sah aus, als würde ihm schlecht werden. Allerdings schob er die Schuld auf einen Vampir. Nicht irgendeinen. Edward.

Wieso waren alle immer so schnell, sofort einen Vampir hinter jeder schrecklichen Tat zu vermuten?

"Sie war ein Fanganger!", klärte er uns auf.

Sie war was? Omi wusste natürlich nicht, was ein Fangbanger war. Aber Eric klärte sie auch darüber auf, "Das sind Frauen und Männer, die sich gerne von Vampiren beißen lassen."

"Woher weißt du, dass Mordette ein Fangbanger war?", fragte ich ihn skeptisch.

Doch antwortete mir nicht darauf. Stattdessen sprang er auf, "Es gibt auch Professionelle, die sich darauf spezialisieren. Die trinken dann TruBlood, um ihr Blut wieder aufzufüllen und haben meist einen Bodyguard dabei, falls der Vampir ein bisschen zu durstig wird."

Omi und ich starrten ihn verständnislos an. Woher wusste Eric das alles? Nein, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, woher.

Omi runzelte die Stirn, "Ich frage mich jetzt, wie viel man dafür bezahlen müsste."

"Tausend Mäuse.", schoss es aus ihm ungalant.

Omi fielen die Augen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich hingegen fand das einfach unfair. "Siehst du, genau das kotzt mich an!"

Doch Omi verstand mich falsch. "Das versteh ich gut. Was sind das nur für billige Frauen, die so etwas furchtbares tun?"

Ich klärte sie auf, "Nein, mich kotzt nur an, dass diese Frauen Tausend Mäuse bloß fürs rumliegen kriegen und ich mir den Arsch für zehn Mäuse die Stunde plus Trinkgeld aufreißen muss."

"Ach, ich schätze, dass sie nicht nur so rumliegen müssen. Von ihnen wird sicherlich auch erwartet, dass sie ein wenig mitmachen.", grinste Eric.

Und woher wollte er das nun schon wieder wissen? Nein, auch das wollte ich eigentlich nicht wissen. Eklig.

Eric sah, dass wir ihn fragend anschauten und beschloss, dass er wieder arbeiten müsse. Ein guter Grund für ihn um ungeschoren von hier zu verschwinden. Ehe Omi noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde.

Der restliche Tag verlief weiterhin sonnig für mich.

Am Abend machte ich mich für eine kurze Nachtschicht fertig. Omi kam in mein Zimmer und fragte mich freudig, wie alt ich denn den Vampir schätzen würde, den ich gestern getroffen hatte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum?"

"Ob er sich möglicherweise an die spanische Grippe erinnert?", fragte meine Oma hoffnungsvoll.

"Die spanische Grippe, die auch um Forks keinen Bogen gemacht hat? Um etwa 1915 rum?"

Verschmitzt nickte meine Oma.

"Denkbar.", grübelte ich nach.

Noch mehr Hoffnung stieg in ihre Augen, "Falls er das tut, dann wünschte ich mir, dass er vor den Nachkommen der Opfer eine kleine Rede hält. Glaubst du, das würde er tun?"

Ich lachte sie an, "Ich denke es würde ihm schwer fallen, an einem sonnigen Donnerstagmittag in einer öffentlichen Bücherei aufzutauchen."

Daran hatte Omi nicht gedacht. "Oh, wir könnten abends ein Treffen mit ihm veranstalten. Oder er redet nur mit mir und ich nehme seine Erinnerungen auf." Omi war ganz aus dem Häuschen bei dem Gedanken daran, mit ihm über die spanische Grippe zu reden. Ehrlich, was ist mit den Leuten aus diesem Ort los?

"Oh, ich bin sicher, die anderen Mitglieder würden es höchst interessant finden.", grinste sie weiter.

Ah, richtig. Das war mit den Leuten los. Hier in Forks gab es einen Club für Nachfahren der Opfer der spanischen Grippe, "der Club glorreichen Toten". Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es an der Luft hier lag, dass die Leute so seltsam waren.

Aber meine Oma war so voller Freude, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als in ihren Elan einzusteigen, "Ich werde ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe, falls ich ihn nochmal sehe."

Meine Oma war überglücklich.

Wenig später fing auch meine Nachtschicht im Black's an.

Angela, meine beste Freundin war heute auch da. Angela und ich kannten und schon seit dem Kindergarten. Wir waren damals wirklich die dicksten Freunde, die es geben konnte. In der Highschool verlor sich unsere Freundschaft ein kleinwenig. Wir hatten uns nie aus den Augen verloren. Aber wir entwickelten unterschiedliche Interessen. Doch das änderte nie etwas an meiner freundschaftlichen Liebe, die ich zu ihr verspürte. Ich freute mich, dass sie heute Abend ebenfalls Schicht im Black's hatte.

Was ich erstaunlich fand, war die Tatsache, dass selbst Jessica an ihrem freien Abend den Weg ins Black's gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur wegen Mike Newton - ihrem Freund - hier.

Lauren erzählte mir, dass Eric Yorkie verhaftet wurde.

"Verhaftet? Weswegen?", stotterte ich.

"Hey, tut mir echt leid wegen deinem Cousin.", versicherte mir Tyler.

Warum wussten es alle vor mir?

Mit Wut im Bauch, aber auch traurig darüber, stürmte ich davon, um Mike zu finden. Angeblich war er dabei, als Eric verhaftet wurde.

"Was ist mit meinem Cousin, Eric?" fragte ich direkt.

Mike versuchte auszuweichen, "Ich habe ihm versprochen dir nichts zu sagen."

"Was ist passiert?", bohrte ich weiter nach.

"Der Sherif stellte ihm ein paar Fragen, und dann ... wurde er mitgenommen." erklärte er mir.

Ich atmete erleichtert durch, "Das heißt ihr wisst nicht mal mit Sicherheit, ob er verhaftet wurde?"

"Handschellen haben sie ihm jedenfalls nicht angelegt.", stellte er klar.

Jessica schaute mich mitleidig an, "Bella, es tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid."

Ich rastete bei ihrem Mitleid aus, "Aber wieso? Ihr tut alle so, als wäre Eric für den Mord an Mordette schon verurteilt worden und wir wissen noch nicht mal genau, was sie von ihm wollen! Der Sherif hat nur 'n Fehler gemacht, das ist alles." Der Sherif, mein Vater. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht mein Vater nennen. Wie konnte er Eric abführen?

"Ja, genau, so muss es sein, denn Eric ist ein richtiges Stehaufmännchen.", pflichtete Mike bei. Jessica nickte aufbauend zu.

"Nein, ist er nicht, Mike.", gestand ich mit sinkender Stimme ein. "Er ist selbstsüchtig, egoistisch und 'n geiler Rammler.", fing ich an, ihn zu verteidigen. Mit Nachdruck sagte ich, "Aber ein Mörder ist er nicht!"

War ich die einzige, die das so sah?

Geschlagen drehte ich mich langsam weg. Mein Blick ging automatisch Richtung Tür.

Und das war der Moment, in dem die restliche Welt egal für mich wurde. Denn da stand er - Edward. Diesmal träumte ich ihn bestimmt nicht.

In meinem Hinterkopf nahm ich war, dass alle Menschen in diesem Lokal ihre Augen auf mich richteten. Aber das war mir egal.

Als ich seinen Tisch erreichte, setzte er sein schiefes Lächeln auf, "Guten Abend, Miss Swan."

Er bot mir einen Stuhl an, und wie hypnotisiert setzte ich mich bereitwillig.

Er reichte mich seine Hand und wie in Trance nahm ich sie.

"Ihre Hand ist kühl.", stellte ich unsinnigerweise fest. Was für eine Art, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Warum konnte ich in seiner Gegenwart keinen klaren Gedanken fassen?

Irritiert schaute er mich an, "Ja, äh ... ich befürchte ich bin nicht ganz so warm, wie die Männer, die Sie gewohnt sind."

Ich lachte leicht, "Welche Männer?"

Ups. Schon wieder. Darf ich Vorstellen? Die Weltmeisterin in peinlichen Situationen und Errötungen, Bella Swan.

Ein bisschen hat mich das aber aus meiner Trance gebracht, "Was kann ich Ihnen heute servieren?"

Doch statt zu bestellen, schaute er mich mit einem sanften Blick an, "Was sind Sie eigentlich?"

"Das sagte ich bereits, ich bin Kellnerin."

"Nein.", stellte er fest. Nein? "Sie sind etwas mehr als das. Sie sind viel mehr als ein Mensch."

Ich lachte, "Was? Wie bitte?"

"Bella. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name, Bella." Hoffnungsvoll schaute er mich an, "Ist das vielleicht eine Abkürzung?"

Ich verstand zwar nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber dieser Hundeblick in seinen Augen lies mich dahinschmelzen. "Nein, äh ja ... Bella steht für Isabella."

Er schien mit dieser Antwort aber nicht zufrieden gestellt zu sein und wechselte das Thema.

"Darf ich Sie irgendwann einmal aufsuchen?" Schon wieder dieser hoffnungsvolle Blick.

"Was heißt aufsuchen?", fragte ich ihn. Mann war Mann ... Vampir oder nicht.

"Dürfte ich einmal zu Besuch in Ihr Heim kommen?"

Ich konnte sagen, dass ihm diese Frage schwer viel. War er etwa schüchtern? Vielleicht bin ich von den vielen Fernsehfilmen und Kinofilmen auch einfach nur zu voreingenommen. Warum sollten Vampire nicht genauso schüchtern sein, wie Menschen auch?

"Sicher, meine Großmutter würde Sie bestimmt gerne kennen lernen!", versicherte ich ihm schnell.

Fragend schaute er mich an. Doch das erinnerte mich an etwas anderes. "Oh, da fällt mir ein, kann ich nach der Arbeit mit Ihnen reden? Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun."

Resigniert lehnte er sich zurück. "Natürlich, immerhin stehe ich tief in Ihrer Schuld." Was war das, was ich in seinem Gesicht sah? War er etwa verletzt?

"Keinen Gefallen für mich, für meine Großmutter. Na ja, falls Sie dann noch auf sind." Oh Gott, das habe ich nicht wirklich gesagt oder? Ich fing wieder an, unsinniges Zeug zu reden. "Also, ich schätze das werden Sie dann noch sein, oder?"

Er grinste mich an. Was auch immer für trübe und traurige Gedanken vorher durch seinen Kopf gegangen waren, sie waren verschwunden und wurden durch ein breites schiefes Lächeln ersetzt.

Ehe ich noch mehr unsinniges Zeug reden konnte, musste ich schnell sicherstellen, dass wir uns wirklich verabreden würden. "Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hinter der Bar treffen? Ich bin hier vermutlich halb Zwei fertig."

Mysteriös schaute er mich an, "Ich wäre erfreut."

Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als einfach nur mit einem dummen Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht zurückzulächeln.

Herausfordernd lehnte er sich wieder nach vorn, in meine Richtung, "Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass uns jede Person in diesem Etablissement hier unverhohlen anstarrt?"

Ich drehte mich um - und tatsächlich. Jake schaute verletzt, Angela besorgt, und die restlichen Gäste hatten alle einen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen mörderischer Wut und wachsamer Besorgnis.

"Oh, die starren mich alle nur an, weil mein Cousin Probleme mit der Polizei hat.", erklärte ich ihm. Kein Grund ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass die Polizei mein Vater war.

Als er sich näher zu mir lehnte, lehnte ich mich ebenfalls näher zu ihm. Ich glaube, ich wurde etwas rot.

"Nein, sie starren uns an, weil ich ein Vampir bin.", klärte er mich auf. Er fuhr fort, "Und Sie ..." hier machte er eine kurze Pause und überlegte nach den richtigen Worten, "... eine Sterbliche sind."

"Wen kümmert es, was die Leute hier denken?", fragte ich ihn lächelnd. Wow. Normalerweise kümmerte es mich schon, was die Leute hier denken. Wir waren in einer Kleinstadt, in der Gerüchte verbreitet wurden, noch bevor sie richtig entstanden.

Edward sah das offensichtlich genau so. "Ich habe vor, diese Stadt zu meiner Heimat zu machen. Aus diesem Grund kümmert es mich schon."

Ich konnte meinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht vermeiden und schaute weg. Ich war begeistert von der Tatsache, dass er Forks zu seiner Heimat machen wollte. Aber ich konnte diesen Stich in meinem Herzen nicht unterdrücken, dass er sich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit schämte.

Edward schien die Situation ebenfalls unangenehm zu sein, denn er sprang auf, "Wir sehen uns um halb zwei."

Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Jetzt wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, dass uns tatsächlich alle angestarrt hatten. Ehe ich reagieren konnte, griff Jake mich bei meinem Arm und brachte mich in das Hinterzimmer.

Er warf mir vor unverantwortlich gehandelt zu haben, als ich den Vampir gestern gerettet hatte. Und das ich mich jetzt noch mit ihm verabreden würde, wäre die Krönung. Jake steigerte sich immer mehr rein und schrie mich fast an, "Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du dich oder die Bar in Gefahr bringst!"

Was? "Heißt das ich bin gefeuert?"

"Was? Nein, wieso? Aber wenn du wieder siehst, dass jemand auf dem Parkplatz bedroht wird, dann nimm dein Telefon und ruf die Polizei! Nur weil du die Tochter des Polizeisherifs bist, heißt dass nicht, dass du seinen Job übernehmen musst und allein dazwischen gehen kannst!"

Jake's Worte verletzten mich. Ich konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber sie taten es. Tränen stiegen mir ins Gesicht.

Als Jake meine Reaktion sah, beherrschte er sich schnell und nahm mich in seine Arme. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie viel ich ihm bedeutete. Wie gern er mich hatte. Wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, wenn mir etwas zustoßen würde.

"Sag, hast du komplett den Verstand verloren? Der Vampir will dich zum Dinner!", platzte Angela herein. "Aber ich lass dich nicht seine Falle tappen, Bella. Nein, nur über meine Leiche!"

Warum waren alle gegen Edward? Warum waren alle gegen mich?

"Oh, hört auf! Ich brauch euer Mitleid nicht! Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und ich bin immer noch diejenige, die über mein Leben entscheidet!"

Ich rannte aus dem Hinterzimmer und sprach für den restlichen Abend kein Wort mehr mit den beiden.

Zu meiner Erleichterung war ich bereits viertel zwei fertig hinter der Bar und wartete auf Edward.

Ich war aufgeregt ihn wiederzusehen.

Jake versuchte mich zu überreden, nach Hause zu fahren. Doch das entfachte nur meine eh schon vorhandene Wut. Ich befahl ihm selbst nach Hause zu gehen. Zögerlich verabschiedete er sich von mir. Jake hatte es nicht wirklich weit. Seine Wohnung war gleich um die Ecke der Bar.

Ich entschied mich dazu an meinem Auto zu warten. Als ich es erreicht hatte, hörte ich allerdings ein Geräusch vom Parkplatz kommend und beschloss dem nachzugehen.

Etwas, was ich hätte nicht tun sollen.

Ich wurde nach vorne geworfen und fiel zu Boden. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln heraus konnte ich Denise und Nic sehen. Sie traten auf mich ein, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Dritt spürte ich auch die Schmerzen schon nicht mehr. Sie waren wütend auf mich, wegen gestern - und jetzt waren sie hier, um ihrer Wut Luft zu machen. Edward würde in weniger als zehn Minuten auftauchen. Wahrscheinlich würden Denise und Nic dann erneute versuchen, ihm sein Blut abzuzapfen. Doch diesmal wäre ich nicht da, um ihn zu retten.

Nach ein paar weiteren Tritten in meine Bauch- und Lendengegend wurde mir so schlecht, dass es schwierig für mich war, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Zu spät registrierte ich, wie Nic ausholte und mir ins Gesicht schlug. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Blut lief mir aus der Nase und meine Stirn war aufgeplatzt. Ich vernahm ein entferntes Grollen. Ich sah wie ein Hund vor mir stand und Denise und Nic anknurrte, als würde er ihnen gleich die Kehle aufreißen. Seit wann grollten Hunde so seltsam? Sollte dieser Hund das Letzte sein, was ich jemals zu Gesicht bekam? Sollte ich das Letzte sein, was der Hund zu Gesicht bekam? Ich erkannte ihn, es war ein Hund, der ständig an der Bar war. Ich wusste nicht, wo sein Zuhause war. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo hier in der Gegend. Aber über die Jahre hinweg habe ich ihn lieben gelernt. Nic schaute ihn hasserfüllt an und wollte auf ihn zugehen. Ich fasste ihm an die Beine, in der Hoffnung ihn von dem Hund abzulenken. Wenn ich schon sterben würde, dann sollte wenigstens der Hund überleben.

Nics Bein wurde mir plötzlich aus der Hand gerissen. Ich hatte Mühe noch etwas zu erkennen. Die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit lies sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten. Das letzte was ich sah, war Edward, wie er vor mir kniete. Sein Blick fragte mich verzweifelt, ob es mir gut ging. Doch ich konnte nicht mehr antworten, als die Welt um mich herum schwarz wurde.

_AN: Ich weiß, es ist komisch, dass Charlie Eric verhaften sollte. Aber na ja … sein Neffe hat kein großes Ansehen bei ihm. Und warum Bella nicht bei Charlie wohnt? Charlie ist nicht gerade ein Vampirfreund. Aber Bella braucht jemand, wie ihre Omi, der auf ihrer Seite ist. Und ich würde Charlie ungern aus der Story verbannen – sollte ich soweit kommen._


	4. 1x01 Part 2 EPOV

_Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Sari ;-)_

_Da sich offenbar viele von dem langen Vorwort abschrecken lassen, aber die Hälfte es doch nicht liest, setze ich es ans Ende. Wer also mit dem Inhalt der Story nix anfangen kann, der kann sich dann das Vorwort zu Gemüte ziehen._

_Happy reading!_

_**1x01 "Strange Love" Pt 2 - Edwards POV**_

Ich musste den ganzen Tag über in dem Haus bleiben. Noch nie hasste ich die Sonne so sehr wie jetzt.

Und zu allem übel hatten mir bereits drei Elektriker abgesagt. Erzählten etwas von, „nicht allein in ein Haus eines Vampires" kommen zu wollen. Was war los mit den Menschen? Musste denn jeder gleich denken, ich war nur hinter deren Blut her?

Aber irgendwie verging der Tag.

Esme rief an und fragte ob alles in Ordnung mit mir sei. Ich versicherte ihr, dass es mir gut ging, fragte aber auch, warum dem nicht so sein sollte. Sie antwortete mir nicht weiter, sondern gab den Hörer zu Alice weiter.

„Edward!", begann sie fröhlich.

Ohje.

„Alice?", fragte ich skeptisch

„Wirst du mir Bella vorstellen, wenn wir nach Forks kommen?"

Nur Alice konnte eine solche Frage stellen, noch bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was Bella über mich dachte.

„Alice!", rief ich genervt.  
Sie verstand den Wink und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Als die Sonne endlich verschwunden war, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, Bella wiederzusehen. Ich hoffte, dass sie wieder in der Bar war.

Ich wurde allerdings leider aufgehalten. Sehr zu meinem Unmut. Aber ich war froh, endlich einen Elektriker gefunden zu haben, der sich bereit erklärte, in mein Heim zu kommen – nachdem ich ihm verschwiegen hatte, dass ich ein Vampir war.

Doch eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut. Ich empfing ihn bereits auf der Veranda.

Als er mich sah und erkannte, spielten seine Gedanken verrückt.

_Ein Vampir? Ich betrete doch nicht allein das Haus eines verrückten Vampirs!_

Verrückt? Hey, ich war nicht verrückt … lediglich nachtaktiv!

„Hallo, ich freue mich, dass Sie so schnell vorbeikommen konnten.", begann ich unbeirrt. Vielleicht ließ er sich ja durch ein zuvorkommendes Verhalten überreden?

_Verdammt, ich hab eine Frau und Kinder zu Hause, die mich heute gerne noch lebend wiedersehen wollen._

„Äh, ja, aber ich habe es mir gerade anders überlegt!", sagte er schnell ehe ich ihm näher kommen konnte.

Und eh ich mich versah verschwand er schon in seinem Auto und raste die Straße entlang. Seine Gedanken hingen ihm hinterher. _Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!_

Also stand ich wieder allein da. Klar, ich könnte die Elektrik auch selbst verlegen. Aber wir wollten uns in die Gesellschaft integrieren. Und das Gesetz verlangte es nun mal, dass die Elektrik von einem Elektriker verlegt und abgenommen wurde. Wir wollten nicht gleich Ärger mit den Gesetzeshütern von Forks bekommen.

So frustriert ich über die Sache war, freute ich mich dennoch nun schneller zu Bella zu gelangen.

Es dauerte also nicht lang, bis ich wieder vor dem Black's stand.

Ich durchsuchte die Gedanken der Personen nach Bella und hatte sie auch schnell gefunden.

Die Person, durch deren Gedanken ich schaute war Jessica, eine Freundin von Bella. Sie und ihre beiden Begleiter erzählten ihr gerade, wie ihr Cousin mit der hiesigen Polizei in Konflikt gekommen war. Ich hätte von Jessica einiges über Bella lernen können, aber ihr Mitleid für sie nahm überhand und verdrängt jeden anderen Gedanken.

Ich hörte Bella ihren Cousin verteidigen.

"Ja, genau, so muss es sein, denn Eric ist ein richtiges Stehaufmännchen.", pflichtete Jessicas Freund ihr zu.

Offensichtlich war Bella in dem Gespräch nicht wohl. Jessica dachte, dass Bella sich fühlen müsse, als wäre die ganze Stadt gegen sie. In mir entstand der Drang ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ich betrat das Lokal.

Interessanterweise interessierte das heute niemanden. Langsam ging ich zu einem freien Tisch, von dem ich wusste, dass er in Bellas Bereich lag. Ich musste Bella nicht mehr durch Jessicas Augen sehen. Ich konnte sie jetzt sehr gut selbst sehen und hören.

"Nein, ist er nicht, Mike.", erklärte sie ihm. "Er ist selbstsüchtig, egoistisch und 'n geiler Rammler."

Wow, was für eine hohe Meinung sie von ihrem Cousin doch hat. Bei ihrer Direktheit musste ich ein kleinwenig schmunzeln.

Mit Nachdruck stellte sie klar, "Aber ein Mörder ist er nicht!"

In ihrer Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass sie meinte, was sie sagte. Allerdings gab sie auf. Sie sank ihren Blick. Meine Mimik versteifte sich, mein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich mochte es nicht, sie so hilflos zu sehen.

Ihr Blick richtete sich auf und als sie mich sah, rastete er auf mir. Erneut war ich in ihren Augen versunken und musste dabei lächeln. Sie war gestern nicht nur mutig, weil sie einen Adrenalinrausch hatte, sondern weil Mut eine Charaktereigenschaft von ihr war.

Ich fragte ich mich, ob sie genauso verloren in meinen Augen war, wie ich in ihren.

Sie schritt langsam auf mich zu. War ihr bewusst, dass uns alle Menschen in diesem Lokal zusahen?

Unwillkürlich scannte ich die Gedanken der Leute ..

_Oh, hey, seht euch das an. Als ob sie an ihrem verdammten Hochzeitstag den Altar entlang schreiten würde._

_Schätzchen, nur weil ein Typ ein Vampir ist..._

_Der will doch nur dein Blut, weiter nichts!_

_Sie ist wie hypnotisiert._

_Er hat sie im Visier. Wir müssen sie beschützen._

_Das ist der Vampir, den sie letzte Nacht gerettet hat. Bella, bitte sie dich vor vor dem Kerl..._

_Das ist nicht in Ordnung, dass er hier unter normalen Leuten weilt. Man sollte ihn vor die Tür setzen._

_Ich fand sie immer nett, aber ich frage mich, welches gute christliche Mädchen würde einen Vampir überhaupt ansehen?_

_So furchterregend sieht er eigentlich gar nicht aus._

_Du stehst also auf große und untote Schwänze._

_Warum macht der mich nicht an?_

_Sie ist genauso ein Abschaum wie ihr Cousin Yorkie._

_Man muss sich wirklich überlegen, diesen Laden nochmal zu betreten._

Ja, wir würden es definitiv schwer haben, als Vampire in dieser Stadt anerkannt zu werden. Aber mit Esmes Charme und Alices guter Laune war ich da sehr guter Dinge. Außerdem würde Carlisle auch seinen Beitrag als Doktor dazu leisten. Nein, ich machte mir keine Gedanken darüber.

Als sie den Tisch erreichte, lächelte ich sie schief an, „Guten Abend, Miss Swan."

Ich bot ihr einen Stuhl an, um sich zu setzen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie Angst vor mir hatte oder ihr Mut von gestern Abend noch immer vorhanden war. Also hielt ich ihr meine Hand hin.

Langsam nahm sie sie und stellte fest, dass sie kühl war.

Das griff mein Selbstbewusstsein an. Wenn ihr schon meine Hand zu kühl war, was würde sie erst zu dem Rest meines Körpers sagen? Wie abstoßend würde sie ihn finden?

Leicht irritiert versuchte ich es ihr zu erklären, "Ja, äh ... ich befürchte ich bin nicht ganz so warm, wie die Männer, die Sie gewohnt sind."

Sie lachte leise, "Welche Männer?"

Welche Männer? Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie „kein großes Sexleben hatte". Verabredete sie sich nicht mal mit anderen Männern?

Sie fragte mich, was sie mir heute servieren könne, doch sie wusste genau, dass ich nichts von dem wollte, was auf der Speisekarte stand. Aber sie war aufgeregt. Und sie war süß, wenn sie aufgeregt war.

Der Gedanke, dass ich der Grund dafür war, machte mich sanft.

Dennoch musste ich fragen, "Was sind Sie eigentlich?"

"Das sagte ich bereits, ich bin Kellnerin."

"Nein.", stellte ich fest. Definitiv war sie nicht dafür bestimmt ihr Dasein als Kellnerin zu bezeichnen. "Sie sind etwas mehr als das. Sie sind viel mehr als ein Mensch."

Mir wurde erst bewusst, dass ich laut gedacht hatte, nachdem ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Zu spät, um sie zurück zu nehmen, denn Bella hatte sie gehört.

"Was? Wie bitte?"

"Bella. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name, Bella." Wusste sie, dass sie etwas besonderes war? Vielleicht würde sie in mir erkennen, dass ich ihr nichts böses wollte. "Ist das vielleicht eine Abkürzung?" Bella – die Schöne. Wohl eher ein sehr treffendes Synonym.

"Nein, äh ja ... Bella steht für Isabella."

Oh. Mir gefiel Bella besser. Aber ich sah, wie ihr das Thema unangenehm war, also wechselte ich es. Dummerweise fiel mir nur ein Thema ein, was mir unangenehm war.

Nichts desto trotz musste ich sie fragen, "Darf ich Sie irgendwann einmal aufsuchen?"

Ich schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. Jetzt oder nie.

"Was heißt aufsuchen?", fragte sie mich. Verstand sie meine Frage nicht? Nun, ich musste gestehen, dass ich keine Erfahrungen damit hatte, einer Frau den Hof zu machen. Sicherlich waren alte Verhaltensweisen und Redensarten inzwischen aus der Mode gekommen. Aber das war das einzige, worauf ich zurückgreifen konnte.

Also versuchte ich offensichtlicher zu werden. "Dürfte ich einmal zu Besuch in Ihr Heim kommen?"

In meiner Zeit wäre das sehr unhöflich gewesen. Es war typisch, dass die Frau vorher zeigte, dass sie die Intentionen des Mannes verstand und schätzte.

"Sicher, meine Großmutter würde Sie bestimmt gern kennen lernen!"

Ihre Großmutter!? Ich befürchtete, dass dies schwieriger werden würde, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Bella weigerte sich offensichtlich, zu glauben, dass ich Interesse an ihr haben könnte, dass ich sie ihretwegen gefragt hatte, und nicht wegen ihrer Großmutter. Auf der anderen Seite schmeichelte es mir, dass sie mich so schnell ihrer Familie vorstellen wollte. Aber bedeutete das heute überhaupt noch das Gleiche wie damals?

Bella riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, "Oh, da fällt mir ein, kann ich nach der Arbeit mit Ihnen reden? Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun."

Einen Gefallen? Sie könnte mich um die Welt bitten, und ich würde sie ihr zu Füßen legen. Aber sie kannte mich noch nicht wirklich. Ein weiteres Detail, was zu meiner Zeit als sehr unhöflich gegolten hätte. Wollte sie jetzt eine Revanche dafür, dass sie mich gerettet hatte? Konnte das Herz eines Vampirs gebrochen werden?

Resigniert lehnte ich mich zurück, darauf achtend, dass mein innerer Schmerz nicht auf meinem Gesichtsausdruck sichtbar war.

"Natürlich, immerhin stehe ich tief in Ihrer Schuld."

Ich wartete darauf zu erfahren, was sie von mir verlangen würde.

"Keinen Gefallen für mich, für meine Großmutter. Na ja, falls Sie dann noch auf sind."

Bella. Dachte keine Sekunde an sich. Wie konnte ich sie anzweifeln? Sie wollte meine Hilfe, um ihrer Großmutter einen Gefallen zu tun. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wie ich ihr helfen könnte, aber ich wusste, dass ich alles tun würde, was sie verlangen würde. Und mir war die Tragweite des Wortes Alles durchaus bewusst.

Bella wurde rot.

"Also, ich schätze das werden Sie dann noch sein, oder?"

Meine Bella. Hatte sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, was für eine Wirkung sie auf mich hatte? Ich grinste sie breit an.

"Also, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hinter der Bar treffen? Ich bin hier vermutlich halb Zwei fertig.", schlug sie vor.

"Ich wäre erfreut."

Erneut wurde Bella rot, und ihr Grinsen auf dem Gesicht war meinem dummen Grinsen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Ich musste Lächeln und lehnte mich wieder näher zu ihr – jetzt wo ich wusste, dass sie meine Gesellschaft suchte.

"Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass uns jede Person in diesem Etablissement hier unverhohlen anstarrt?"

Bella drehte sich um – konnte aber nicht die mörderische Wut und wachsame Sorge in den Gedanken der Menschen lesen.

Sie erklärte mir, dass alle nur so starren würden, weil ihr Cousin Ärger mit der Polizei hatte. Ja, offensichtlich wurde er des Mordes beschuldigt. Bella glaubte aber nicht, dass er es gewesen war.

Als ich mich noch näher zu Bella lehnte, kam auch sie mir näher, so dass wir nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Ich erklärte ihr, dass die Leute uns anstarrten, weil ich ein Vampir war, und sie – ich hätte fast Mensch gesagt, das traf es aber meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich – eine Sterbliche war.

"Wen kümmert es, was die Leute hier denken?", fragte sie mich lächelnd.

Meine Bella. Lies sich nicht von anderen Leuten beeinflussen. Alles andere wäre auch unter ihrem Niveau gewesen. Aber dummerweise waren wir gerade jetzt sehr abhängig davon, was die Leute hier dachten. Das konnte Bella nicht wissen, schließlich wusste sie nichts von unseren Plänen.

"Ich habe vor, diese Stadt zu meiner Heimat zu machen. Aus diesem Grund kümmert es mich schon."

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen verletzten sie meine Worte. Aber was sollte ich ihr sagen? Ich konnte und wollte sie nicht anlügen. Ich hasste mich bereits dafür, ihre Gefühle verletzt zu haben, oder sie beleidigt zu haben. Ich würde später sicherstellen, dass sie meine Worte nicht falsch verstand.

"Wir sehen und um halb zwei." Ich musste das Lokal verlassen. Jede Sekunde länger und ich hätte sie sofort aus dem Lokal gelockt, um die restliche Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen.

Ich rannte zurück zur Villa. Zugeben, ich war aufgeregt. Bella wollte mich nach ihrer Arbeit noch treffen. Das Rennen erleichterte mich ein wenig.

Doch als ich ankam, sah und hörte ich Carlisle schon von Weitem. Panik ergriff mich. Carlisle sollte jetzt nicht hier sein. Meine Familie hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, ehe wir uns hier niederlassen könnten. Sie sollten mindestens noch eine Woche brauchen. Außerdem hatte Carlisle Dienst im Krankenhaus. In nur vier einhalb Stunden würde er dort erwartet werden. Allein drei Stunden würde er brauchen, um zurück zu rennen.

„Carlisle", rief ich.

Er drehte sich um und ich sah … Erleichterung?

„Carlisle?", fragte ich erneut.

_Dem Himmel sei Dank geht es ihm gut._

„Was? Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", fragte ich leicht nervös.

„Alice hat gesehen, wie dir dein Blut abgezapft wurde.", erklärte er kurz und zusammenfassend. „Ich bin so schnell ich konnte gekommen, auch wenn Alice uns schon versichert hatte, dass es dir gut geht.", begann er aufgeregt. „Edward, was ist passiert?"

Alice hatte eine Vision? Warum hatte sie Carlisle nichts von Bella erzählt?

„Carlisle,", begann ich, „mir geht es gut. Wirklich!"

Er schaute mich noch immer skeptisch und besorgt an. Also erzählte ich ihm die ganze Geschichte.

Carlisle hörte mir aufmerksam zu und staunte nicht schlecht, als ich zu dem Part mit Bella kam. Als ich ihm erzählte, wie berauschend Bellas Duft für mich war, und wie schwer es mir gefallen war, ihm zu widerstehen, sah ich Stolz in seinen Augen. Es machte auch mich stolz. Stolz darauf, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich war.

Nachdem ich meine Geschichte beendet hatte, erzählte er mir noch einige Neuigkeiten aus unserer Familie und versicherte mir, dass es nur noch wenige Tage dauern würde, bis sie alle nach Forks kommen würden. Ich freute mich darauf.

Viertel zwei machte sich Carlisle wieder auf den Weg. Er wusste, dass ich ihn nicht bitten würde, zu gehen. Aber er wusste auch, dass ich mich um halb zwei mit Bella treffen wollte. Und natürlich wollte er nicht im Wege sein. Ich nahm seine Rücksicht dankend an.

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und einem leichten Nicken verabschiedeten wir uns. Carlisle machte sich auf den Weg.

Erneut stellte ich fest, dass ich aufgeregt war. Es würde mich keine fünf Minuten kosten, um zu Bella zu gelangen. Ich wollte gut aussehen für sie. Ich wollte perfekt sein. Also entschied ich mich dazu, frische Klamotten anzuziehen.

Doch gerade als ich mich auf machte, um etwas passendes zu finden, hörte ich mein Handy vibrieren. Genervt von wem auch immer, dass ich unterbrochen wurde für Bella perfekt zu sein, griff ich es und schaute auf das Display. Alice.

Wenn Alice anrief, hatte das seinen Grund. Entweder war sie genauso aufgeregt, wie ich. Oder etwas schlimmes würde passieren. Aber ich kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es etwas mit meinem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Bella zu tun hatte.

Furcht kam in mir auf. Sicherlich würde ich nicht überschnappen und doch über sie herfallen, richtig?

Ich wusste besser, als Alice zu überhören. Also öffnete ich mein Handy und nahm das Gespräch an.

Alice wartete gar nicht erst, bis ich das Handy an mein Ohr hielt – nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre – sondern schrie förmlich sofort durch die Leitung.

„Edward, Bella ist auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Black's und wird von den zwei Menschen angegriffen, die versucht haben dir dein Blut abzuzapfen."

Ich erstarrte. Alice kannte mich besser, als auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ich lies das Handy fallen, meine Sinne schalteten auf Instinkt und ich rannte so schnell ich konnte auf Bella zu. Ich brauchte keine drei Minuten, aber dennoch erschien es mir wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, ging an mein Limit, über meine Grenzen hinaus. Wieso hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die beiden versuchen würden, Bella zu Schaden? Warum hatte ich die beiden nicht letzte Nacht schon aufgesucht und sichergestellt, dass sie niemandem mehr Schaden konnten? Ich erinnerte mich an Esmes Worte, „Wir wollen uns in Forks dauerhaft niederlassen, Edward. Dafür müssen wir einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?" Diese Erinnerung hatte mich gestern Nacht davon abgehalten, etwas dummes zu tun. Aber würde sie mich auch diese Nacht davon abhalten?


	5. Vorwort

_**Vorwort**_

True Blood – Twilight Version ist eine Schnapsidee, die entstand, nachdem ich das erste mal die Feindschaften zwischen Twilight und True Blood – Fans mitbekommen hatte.  
Dies hier ist ein friedlicher Versuch zu zeigen, dass die beiden Welten nebeneinander und miteinander existieren können.  
True Blood, wie es hätte laufen können, wenn Sookie nicht Gedanken lesen könnte und Bill sich nicht als einsamer Vampir in der Nacht am Tage verstecken hätte müssen.  
Mit Originaldialogen! :o)

Und hier die Starbesetzung:  
Lafayette: Tyler Crowly (einfach zu komisch, ein schwuler Tyler)  
Sookie: Bella Swan (logisch, oder)  
Bill: Edward Cullen (auch logisch, ne?)  
Aileen: Jessica Stanley (sie war die beste Besetzung die noch da war, ist hier also friedlich!)  
Tara: Angela Webber (das wird schwierig, aber Tara ist Sookies beste Freundin und ich wollte niemand anderen als Angela dafür haben)  
Rene: Mike Newton (ist Jessicas Freund)  
Jason: Eric Yorkie  
Don: Lauren (wer sonst? Ihre Gedanken als Bill in die Bar kam, passten einfach zu perfekt!)  
Mordette: Mordette (es gab keinen passenden Chara in Twilight, bleibt also original, somal sie ja eh am Anfang stirbt)  
Adele: Oma von Sookie, hier auch Oma von Bella (Charakter bleibt erhalten – es gab kein passendes Gegenstück in Twilight und ich kann Bella nicht mit dem Sherif unter einem Dach wohnen lassen, das würde den Plot zu sehr verändern)  
Sam: Jacob Black (Jake – omg! Hat Stephenie Meyer hier etwa abgeschrieben?)  
Sherif: Charlie Swan (den Detective aus True Blood gibt es hier nicht – schwierige Sache)  
Denise & Nic: zwei Bösewichte aus TrueBlood, Chraktere bleiben hier erhalten  
der Mörder: ist nicht Rene, sondern meine Lieblingsbösewichte James, Victoria und Laurent  
Vampir Eric: Alec  
Erics Gefährtin: Jane  
der Magistro: Caius  
die Königin: ist hier der König, also Aro :-)

Keine Angst, die restlichen Cullens und einige weitere Volturi (wie Marcus) tauchen trotzdem mit auf!

ACHTUNG: Diese Geschichte hat keinen Beta gesehen! Seht mir deshalb bitte meine vielen Fehler nach. Falls sie jemand beta lesen will, immer her damit!

Ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich (wenn ich dann weiter schreibe) mich nach Strange Love an den Originalplot halte, oder ihn komplett verändere und eine Was wäre wenn… Variante schreibe.

Noch paar Kleinigkeiten bevor's losgeht:

Bitte seht mir kleine Änderungen an den Charakteren nach. Sam ist Älter als Sookie, aber Leute, seht ihr das genauso wie ich? Sam ist sooo sehr wie Jake! Dieser Hund! LOL

Die Vampire sind ein Mix zwischen den Twilightvampiren und den TrueBloodvampiren. Das heißt: Silber schadet ihnen! Das Blut von Vampiren hat die Wirkung wie in True Blood (wird in der Story erklärt), aber zur Verwandlung müssen sie nicht mit dem Menschen unter die Erde (das wäre zu krass!). In meiner Version können die Vampire kontrollieren, ob sie das Gift beim beißen zulassen oder nicht. Es wirkt ausschließlich beim beißen, sonst besteht keine Gefahr für Menschen. Im Gegenteil, wie wir ja alle aus True Blood wissen, wirkt V-Saft stimulierend.

True Blood ist sexuell sehr aktiv. Ich kenne den Spruch „Twilight ist für Kinder. True Blood für Erwachsene." Ich werde die Story aber NICHT zu einer Sex-Story ausarten lassen. Die Story ist und bleibt T-ratet.

So ... dann ...

Happy reading!

Und lasst mich wissen, was ihr drüber denkt. Ich bin süchtig nach Feedback ;-)


	6. 1x02 Vorschau EPOV

_**Vorschau 1x02 "Blut geleckt" - Edwards POV**_

Zwei Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden und zwei Zehntelsekunden nach Alices Anruf roch ich das schreckliche Ausmaß. Bellas Blut. So Potent wie es nur sein konnte. Aber meine Wut und mein Ärger über diese beiden Menschen war so alleseinnehmend, dass ich kaum einen Gedanken an Bellas Blut verschenkte. Unwillkürlich entwich mir vor Wut ein tiefes und lautes Grollen und ich schaltete auf Instinkt. Diese Menschen hatten meiner Bella weh getan - dafür würden sie bezahlen müssen!

Bella hatte ihre Hand um Nics Bein geschlungen, um ihn von dem Hund abzulenken, der Nic beschützerisch anknurrte. War das ihr Hund?

Zwei Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden und sieben Zehntelsekunden nach Alices Anruf schleuderte ich Nic mit der Kraft all meiner angestauten Wut gegen den nächsten Baum. Ich bezweifelte, dass er das überleben würde. Und falls doch, dann nur mit einer Ganzkörperlähmung.

Denise war geschockt und verängstigt zugleich.

„Zeig dich, du Feigling!", forderte sie mit mehr Mut heraus, als sie eigentlich hatte.

Zwei Minuten und sechsundvierzig Sekunden und fünf Zehntelsekunden nach Alices Vision packte ich auch sie und schleuderte sie mit aller Gewalt so weit weg ich nur konnte. Auch bei ihr bezweifelte ich, dass sie das überleben würde.

Ich verspürte keine Reue. Sie wollten meiner Bella schaden! Ja, meiner Bella. Nach unserem Zusammentreffen gestern Abend entwickelte sich bereits mein Beschützerinstinkt für sie. Den ganzen Tag wartete ich darauf sie endlich wiedersehen zu können. In meinen mehr als hundert Jahren Existenz hatte ich noch nie ein solches Gefühl gegenüber einem anderen Wesen – ob Mensch oder Vampir – gehabt. Dieses Gefühl war mir aus meinem eigenen Erfahrungsschatz unbekannt. Aber dennoch kannte ich es – durch die Augen meiner Familie. Es nennt sich Liebe. Ich war ehrlich genug, es mir einzugestehen. Zugegeben, ich hatte Angst, verdammt große Angst. Nicht vor ihr, aber vor ihrer Reaktion, davor, sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Nicht alle Vampire waren so friedlebend wie wir. Nur weil wir nun öffentlich geworden waren, hieß das nicht, dass wir keine Gefahr für Menschen darstellten.

Doch als mich Bella heute Abend nicht zurückgewiesen hatte, sondern sogar selbst ein Treffen initiierte – egal aus welchen Gründen – rief das in mir ein Glücksgefühl hervor, welches ich glaubte nicht mehr toppen zu können. Sie war zumindest an mir interessiert. Ich widerte sie nicht komplett an. Sie wollte mich um einen Gefallen bitten und ich wusste noch nicht, um was sie mich bitten würde. Aber was auch immer sie von mir verlangen würde, sie konnte es bereits als erledigt betrachten. Aber gleichermaßen war das der Moment in dem ich sie das erste mal als meine Bella betrachtete.

Und hier lag sie nun, verletzt – wegen mir. Was für ein toller Beschützer ich war.

Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihr nieder und schaute sie flehend an. Sie musste einfach überleben. Mein jahrelanges Medizinstudium war ausreichend genug, um zu wissen, dass ihre Verletzungen ernsthaft waren.

Doch als wolle sie mir ins Gesicht lachend zeigen, dass ich zu spät war, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Bella!

Sanft hob ich sie in meinen Armen. Sie musste hier weg, ich musste hier weg. Ich wollte sie auf keinen Fall länger an diesem tragischen Ort lassen, als unbedingt notwendig.

Aber wo wollte ich sie hinbringen? In ein Krankenhaus? Nein, Carlisle und ich könnten sie besser pflegen als ein Krankenhaus es jemals konnte. Zu mir? Ob sie es begrüßen würde, mit einem Vampir allein in einem fremden Haus zu sein?

Doch ich war schon längst in die Richtung meines Hauses unterwegs. Ich lief langsamer als gewohnt, aus Angst sie noch mehr zu verletzten, als sie eh schon war.

Bella rührte sich in meinen Armen. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie bei Bewusstsein und schaute mich durch ihre braunen Augen an.  
„Sh, Bella, es ist alles okay.", log ich. Ich wusste, dass nicht alles okay war.

Am Waldrand zu meinem Haus lies ich uns nieder. Ich wagte es nicht, sie zu verschrecken indem ich sie in mein Haus brachte. Was, wenn sie schreiend davon rennen würde, sobald sie aufwachte? Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, sie vor Angst aus meinem Haus rennen zu sehen.

Ihre Verletzungen waren enorm. Selbst menschliche Medizin hätte Probleme gehabt, sie wieder zu heilen.

Das war's. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht, sie würde mein Blut trinken! Es würde sie heilen. Natürlich waren mir die Konsequenzen klar. Nicht umsonst wäre sie der erste Mensch, der jemals von meinem Blut trinken würde. Unwillkürlich wären wir miteinander verbunden. Ich würde sie spüren können, wann immer sie in Gefahr war. Ich würde spüren, ob sie glücklich oder traurig war. Sie würde sich am anderen Ende der Welt befinden können, ich würde sie immer noch spüren. Für sie wären die Folgen nicht so gravierend. Ihre Sinne würden für eine Weile gestärkt sein und sie würde verstärkt Lust verspüren. Aber sie würde mich nicht so spüren können, wie ich sie. Wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden würde, mich aus ihren Leben zu verbannen, gäbe es nichts, was sie davon abhalten würde. Aber ich war ihr schon viel zu sehr verfallen, um zu bezweifeln, dass ich sie für immer in meinem Leben haben wollen würde.

_AN: Also, was sagt ihr? Fortsetzung oder keine Fortsetzung?_


	7. AN

_AN: Okay, ich schreibe weiter - zumindest 1x02 wird es geben. Über 1x03 entscheide ich, wenn ich 1x02 fertig habe. Allerdings wird 1x02 wohl nicht vor November fertig sein. Alles was ich diese Woche noch schaffe, kann ich noch entsprechend überarbeiten. Aber alles andere muss bis November warten. Und da ich erst bei der Hälfte bin, wird das noch einiges sein._

_Allerdings habe ich festgestellt, dass ich mich selbst in der Geschichte manchmal verliere. Eigentlich ist das ja nicht schlimm, aber bei mir führt es dazu, dass ich die Dinge etwas zu lang hinauszögere._

_Deshalb bitte ich euch - auch dich ;-) - eine kurze, ehrliche Meinung abzugeben. Dehne ich die Geschehnisse zu weit aus? Verändert sich mein Schreibstil zum Negativen?_

_Natürlich sind mir positive Reviews lieb, aber auch negative sind mir herzlich Willkommen._

_Aus den Positiven kann ich Motivation schöpfen, an den Negativen kann ich mich orientieren, um besser zu werden!_

_Deshalb, bitte, bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback._

_Happy reading, stargazerin_


	8. Final AN

Final AN

Da ich meinen Datenstick verloren habe, auf dem meine gesamten Unterlagen zu True Blood Twilight Version, Code 7R und allem andren war, wird es auf absehbare Zeit keine Fortsetzung von TBTV geben.

Falls sich jemand dem ganzen annehmen möchte, so ist er herzlich eingeladen und ich helfe natürlich gerne wo ich kann.

Aber ich hatte das Grundgerüst von Folge 2 fast fertig und auf Grund eines Unfalls derzeit nicht die Muse von vorn zu beginnen. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren.

Seid nicht traurig... lasst dafür eurer Fantasie freien lauf.

Ich freue mich dennoch, dass die Idee als solche so großen Zuspruch gefunden hat. Als ich sie begann, dachte ich dass sie weitestgehend ignoriert werden wird. Aber so wurde ich eines besseren belehrt.

Danke euch allen dafür!

Happy reading, Stargazerin


End file.
